You'll Be Mine
by Kyvena
Summary: At first glimpse, the evil Uchiha king wanted her. Bestowing magical powers to her, Madara stole Indra's little brother, Ashura, as a means to make him an Uchiha... but, the longer she stayed and fought for her brother's safe return, the more he began to desire her. Now Indra had to ask herself if she was honestly willing to trade her freedom for Ashura's.[Labyrinth knockoff! R&R!]
1. Beyond The Uchiha Castle

**My son LOVES the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie that I used to love as a child, so I decided since he can't read fully as of yet - I'd make a Naruto version of it. My son picked out all of the characters except the main characters! Of course, I will not put any sexual content within HIS story. This is a female IndraxMadara. So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Beyond The Uchiha Castle**_

* * *

As of now, thigh long untamed brunette locks fluttered within the wind as the female dressed within a costume for a play ran until coming to a stop, "Give me the child... through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Uchiha's city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great!"

Right then and there thunder began to rumble throughout the entire skies and area she presided within, making her head snap up to lose focus as she then peered her head back down to begin mumbling the lines she had just spoken moments ago, only to shake her head slightly, "DAMN! I can never remember that line!"

Pulling out the book she allowed her sapphire orbs to skim over the lines before nodding as if it were all too obvious, "You have no power over me." Suddenly, the nine tailed fox that watched over her wiggled his tails as if amused that she were in a play of all things; catching her gaze quickly, "Oh Kurama..." Right then, the tower holding a clock began to chime - letting the brunette know she was late.

"Oh no Kurama! We're going to be late, I don't believe it! Come on, come on!" She ushered the fox as she began to run. Running at this point was useless... because now, the skies began to release all of that rain it had been threatening to downpour for so long. Groaning was all that could be heard, along with, "OH! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

She ran until she reached home and her step mother stepped outside with her arms folded and her facade gave off an obvious sign of displeasure, "And just WHERE have you been Indra!? It's seven o'clock! Well, don't just stand in the rain, get inside!" Frowning was all she could do, yet nodded, "I'm sorry! All right, come on Kurama." The step mother then held up her hand, "NOT THE FOX! He can go in the garage!"

Looking shocked at this, Indra then hollered, "BUT IT'S POURING OUTSIDE!" Yet her step mother kept one stern facial expression plastered onto her face, making her own face fall, "Fine... go in the garage Kurama... go on now, go!" Storming inside like a spoiled brat, the step mother then stopped her, "Indra, your father and I don't go out very often, but when we do all we ask is that you watch over your little brother!"

Scowling now, the brunette flipped her soaking long tresses behind her, "What are you talking about!? You go out every weekend!" The step mother then placed her hands on her hips gently, "Well, if you had plans, I would think that you would make us aware of them! Actually, a girl of your age SHOULD have dates!" This made Indra's eyebrow twitch furiously, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU NEVER ASK!"

With that said, Indra bolted to her room to change out of her clothing - not knowing that another set of crimson orbs would be watching while she did so. He could only smirk at how flawless her body was. He selfishly wanted that body all to himself so that she would not only be his, but she would also fear him as well.

Hearing all of the commotion, Indra's father, Hagoromo, then walked out of his room while holding Indra's step brother; Ashura and the step mother folded her arms before giving a loud huff, "She treats me like a wicked step mother out of a fairy tale no matter what I say!" Slightly sweat dropping, Hagoromo then sighed, "I'll go and talk to her."

Changing into a white cloak with black shorts, Indra then huffed heavily before sitting at her vanity to recite the theatrical lines of the Uchiha king in weirdest voice she had ever produced as if she were a goblin until hearing knocks to her door along with her father's voice, "Indra? We are heading out now. We fed Ashura and put him to bed. We should be back around midnight."

Now the beautiful brunette was ticked off as she stormed to her bed and plopped down, "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you!? Practically broke down the door!" Indra folded her arms and huffed until she peered her sapphire orbs up to notice her favorite stuffed two tailed cat was gone, "MATATABI! SOMEONE'S BEEN IN MY ROOM AGAIN! I HATE THAT!"

It was if she already knew where the stuffed cat was because of the sobbing her baby brother was releasing. The only thing she could seem to think was, _'Are you KIDDING me!? They JUST left a little while ago!'_ Storming into her parents room, she then found her missing stuffed animal and picked it up, "I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU!" She directed towards her screaming baby brother.

Growling softly, the brunette then sat down on her father and step mother's bed, "What do you want? Do you want a story!? Huh!? Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's STEP MOTHER always made her stay home with a baby... and the baby was a spoiled child and wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave."

Pausing only momentarily to wet her plump and pink lips, Indra then continued, "But what no one knew was that the king of the Uchiha's had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her special powers. So one night, when baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the Uchiha's for help."

This made many hiding Uchiha's snap on their Sharingan as they continued to listen to the beautiful brunette speak. This is when Indra began to joke and gained a darkened voice that made her baby brother continue to cry, "Say your right words the Uchiha's said and we'll take the baby to the Uchiha city, and you will be free! But the girl knew that the king of the Uchiha's would KEEP the baby for ever and ever and ever..."

Looking into a mirror and scowling slightly, she then continued, "And turn it into an Uchiha... and so the girl suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her step mother and she could no longer stand it..."

At this point, Ashura continued to wail, so Indra lowered her head in defeat, "Oh, all right, all right! Knock it off... common. STOP IT, STOP IT! I'LL SAY THE WORDS - no, I mustn't - I mustn't say... I wish, I WISH. UCHIHA KING, UCHIHA KING, WHEREVER YOU MAY BE! TAKE THIS CHILD FAR AWAY FROM ME!"

All of the Uchiha's sweat dropped as one thought, _'Those aren't even the damn words! It doesn't even start with I wish... I think...'_ Angered now, Indra yelled out, "OH, STOP IT ASHURA! Oh... I wish I did know what to say to make the Uchiha's take you away." Placing Ashura back within his crib as he continued to sob, she honestly did not feel like snapping her baby brother's neck at any point in her given life, so she walked away with him still wailing.

Stopping at the light switch, the beautiful brunette then growled out, "I wish the Uchiha's would come and take you away... right now..." With that, she switched the light off and turned out of the room only to hear her baby brother instantly stop crying. Turning back around nervously, she merely peered into the room before cautiously approaching.

* * *

Why had her brother stopped crying so suddenly...? Indra slowly made her way back into the room before at first nervously muttering, "A-Ashura...? Why aren't you crying anymore?" The closer she came to his crib, the more nervous she became, "A-Ashura!?" Grasping the blanket, the brunette then ripped them back only to see nothing.

Snapping her head around, all she could see were crimson orbs staring at her until the window flew open and felt her lips connected to something else before she ripped away, "You're him aren't you? You're the Uchiha king. I-I want my brother back please!" His blood thirsty orbs merely stared at her as a smirk graced his lips before folding his arms across his broad chest, "What is said is said."

Looking dumbfounded at this, the beautiful brunette then fumbled out, "But I didn't mean it!" Looking all too amused at this, the Uchiha king mused out, "Oh, you did not?" Indra then gave a pleading look as she spoke, "Please... where is he?" Speaking as he adjusted his gloves, his eyes dared not to look into that pleading look she now gave him, "You know very well where he is."

Taking pleading steps forward, her hair gently followed after her, "Please bring him back! Please!" Hardening his heart, he snapped his gaze to look into her eyes before approaching her and tracing a single finger beneath her nothing less than perfect jawline, "Indra, go back to your room, play with your weapons and gear... forget about the baby."

A soft saddened tone was then projected from her, "I can't..." Thinking he could dazzle her, he held up his hand and a crystal ball appeared within his grasps, "I have brought you a gift." Glancing towards it with confused sapphire orbs, she then softly, yet curiously asked, "What it is...?" Musing at her clear curiosity over the object, the Uchiha king then gave a smirk, "It is a crystal. Nothing more... but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams."

Watching him pause, Indra waited for this rather handsome man to speak again. Wetting his lips, the Uchiha king then slightly frowned, "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby..." Pausing to hold it up, thinking he had bewitched the brunette, he then asked a simple question, "Do you want it?" He was quick to add on, "Then forget the baby."

Shaking her head slightly, the Uchiha king watched those thigh long tresses lightly snap back and forth, "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I just want my brother back! He must be so scared!" Scowling slightly now, he closed the gap between the two and reached behind Indra to undo her long locks so that they now hung free, he took in that beauty before speaking, "Indra... do not defy me."

He watched her face gain a beautiful red tint, making him run his finger down her cleavage; and as embarrassing and humiliating as that was, Indra dared not to move as he spoke, "You are no where near my level Indra." She then scowled and shoved his hand away from her, "But I HAVE to have my brother back!"

Chuckling at the amusing display of defiance, he then turned and pointed, "He is there, in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?" Indra blinked roughly and darted her sapphire orbs around. They were no longer within her home and that was shocking enough for her to blurt out, "Is that the castle beyond the Uchiha's city?"

Now giving the brunette a lazy and unenthusiastic stare, the Uchiha king merely spoke out, "Turn back now Indra. Turn back before it is too late." She honestly couldn't get over how proper he was with his use of language. He sounded perfect. Yet, she then turned back to the labyrinth that laid dormant in front of her and released a gentle breath, "I can't... don't you understand that I can't?"

The Uchiha king merely shook his head of untamed black and blue thorns slightly before speaking, "What a pity..." Scowling, Indra then tied her hair back up in a low ponytail - obviously displeasing the king of all people, "It doesn't look that far." She spoke as she turned to gaze at the labyrinth in front of her.

The Uchiha king internally growled that the brunette had placed her hair back into a low ponytail as he neared her with a kunai to slice her hair free, "It is further than you think. Time is short. You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before your little brother becomes one of us... forever. Such a pity..." With that, the king vanished and Indra now realized her ponytail had been cut, "WHAT A JERK! THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD ON ME!"

Griping and moaning about her hair was going to get her nowhere, so she was now thanking she had her gear on, "The labyrinth. Doesn't look that hard. Well, come on feet." Jogging down, her white cloak's tail and loose light brown locks now chased after her. No matter how many times Indra tried to find a way in, she just couldn't!

Suddenly, a silver haired shinobi dropped down and apologized to little fairies for making them wait to die by using some really lame excuse that had Indra sweat dropping. She thought he was kidding, but no, he began spraying the fairies so they fell. Indra watched in horror and rushed to one of the fairies, "How awful! What kind of person - OW!"

The beautiful brunette suddenly dropped the fairy as blood began to drip down from her finger. As shocked as she was, she then pointed out the obvious to him, "It BIT me!" Lazily glancing over his shoulder, he shrugged, "What did you expect fairies to do?" Looking down at the now deceased fairy, Indra frowned, "I don't know... like grant wishes... stuff like that."

This is when the silver haired shinobi, who's face was mostly covered slightly rolled his eyes and continued his work, "Shows what you really know." This made Indra scowl, and hard too, "Hey, how do you get in this labyrinth? HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! UGH! IT'S POINTLESS ASKING YOU ANYTHING!" The male then sighed, "Not if you ask the right question."

Sighing, Indra looked at the labyrinth before turning her head back, "Where is the entrance to the labyrinth?" The silver haired male then turned around, "Ah, now that is a question worth answering. You get in through there." - _'The door to the labyrinth was RIGHT IN FRONT of me!? Okay, now I feel stupid.'_ Was all she could think.

Entering the doors, Indra then jumped the moment she heard the voice of the silver haired man, "It's pretty cozy isn't it? Now, which way would you go? Left or right?" Glancing back and forth, the brunette couldn't tell the difference between the two, so she pointed it out, "They both look the same to me... by the way, what's you're name?"

Shocked that this pretty little thing had just asked his name, he answered, "My name is Kakashi." Smiling, she then introduced herself, "My name is Indra." Nodding his head as if he already knew that, he sighed, "I figured. Now, want me to tell you what your problem is Indra?" Blinking rapidly, Kakashi then continued, "You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth for instance... everything is not what it seems."

Placing her hands on her hands on her hips and puffing her cheeks out, Indra then scowled, "Look, if you're not going to help, then you can just leave." Unbeknownst to her, that little hint that Kakashi had given her would prove to be the most valuable. Scowling at the beautiful fool that was about to wander through the labyrinth, he then turned around, "Fine." - "Thanks for nothing Sashimi."

"IT'S KAKASHI!" The silver haired male fumed before making his exit from the labyrinth and closing the doors. Looking left and right, Indra STILL seemed to think they looked the exact same, "Well... I won't get anywhere standing still." Turning to her left, Indra guessed that was good enough and began to walk in a fast pace.

* * *

She had been walking for ten minutes and instantly began to groan, "Why call this a labyrinth? I haven't seen a single turn or curve yet!" That's when Kakashi's words began to ring throughout her mind, "Maybe I'm just taking for granted that there are no curves or turns..."

That's when Indra began to bolt, "Hang on Ashura! I'm coming!" Well... that's what she thought. Twenty minutes of running and the brunette was fed up, "SON OF A BITCH! THERE REALLY AREN'T ANY!" Sliding down on the wall to catch a breather, she suddenly heard, "Allo!" Turning her head towards a worm, she had to make sure she wasn't going crazy, "D-Did you just say hello...?"

The worm slightly turned his head to look at her, "No! I said allo, but that's close enough!" Scrambling back she then pointed towards the worm, "Holy... SHIT! A WORM IS TALKING TO ME! WHAT IN THE HELL!" The worm chuckled slightly, "Why not come inside and meet the Mrs?" A worm... was talking to her... no big deal...

"No thank you. I have to solve this labyrinth... but there are no DAMN turns or curves!" Indra fumed to the said worm that had been freaking her out moments ago. The worm then chuckled brightly, "Sure there are! You're just not looking for them!" Blinking her sapphire orbs rapidly, Indra then tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean? I haven't seen any turns or curves as of yet! There aren't even openings to pass through!"

The worm chuckled again before speaking, "Sure there are. There is one right in front of you. Go on, you will see!" Peering those brilliant sapphire orbs in front of her, all she witnessed was the same wall. Did this worm think she was stupid? Yet, that's whenever the worm told her this labyrinth's secret, "Not everything here is what it seems! Now go on!"

Standing up with a small ray of hope, Indra made her way forward, only to find that there WAS an opening, "Oh my gosh! Thank you SO much!" Indra then turned to go down what would have been the right path but the worm then yelled, "DON'T GO THAT WAY!" Walking back, she nodded, "Thanks!" Indra was then off on the other path and the worm sighed, "If she would have gone down that way, she would have ended up straight at that castle."

Where in the hell was she... well, Indra supposed they didn't call it a labyrinth for no reason. It felt like she was continuously going around in circles and well - she'd be correct in this line of thinking. That's when the beautiful brunette remembered that she had a bright red marker from school.

Pulling the marker out, Indra then began to mark which way she was going. However, it still continued to feel as if she were going in circles. Blowing her light brown bangs upward in a frustrated manner, Indra released a heavy groan until turning her head towards the castle as she heard music coming from it, "Oh, how nice of them. They get to party while I struggle to find my way through this damn place."

With the Uchiha king, he smiled at Ashura, whom smiled brightly in return, "In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you shall be mine." He actually liked this child, yet... the real prize he wanted to possess was currently wandering about through his labyrinth that were packed full of genjutsu and ninjutsu traps. Smiling at the child, he then spoke to the child, "And... your sister shall also be mine."

Back with Indra, she finally lost her patience and placed a marker down... yet waited to move. Waiting there only showed her that she had still been aimlessly wandering around in the hopes to find the castle due to the fact that the marker was then flipped over. Fuming now, Indra threw her marker, "Someone keeps changing my markers! WHAT A HORRIBLE PLACE THIS IS!"

Out of nowhere, two - er - four voices then called out, "We know!" They called out, making Indra turn her head, "Hold on, just a minute ago, this was a dead end!" One of the voices then snickered, "No, the dead end is right behind you!" Snapping around, Indra could now feel a headache emerging, yet had to yell, "WHAT IN THE HELL! IT KEEPS CHANGING! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The brunette then released a dreaded sigh, "Well... there's no point in complaining now. Where do these doors lead anyway?" The door keepers only gained a cat like grin, "We don't actually know!" Looking up to the blue sky, Indra honestly wanted to cry, yet lowered her head back to them, "Okay, so what can you tell me then...?"

The four only looked at one another, "Only that one us of always tells the truth and the other always lies." Good to know when you're in a race against time, "I'm going to guess that one of these doors leads to the castle. Can you tell me if that's true?" The red guard merely blinked rapidly. He honestly had never had a person smart enough to ask, so all he answered with was, "Maybe?"

Considering the blue guard was the one who had been the one who had made her aware that one always tells the truth and one always lies, she then figured he was the correct door, "So, it's the blue door that will lead me to the castle." How could she have mistaken that one... Sharingan... red... DUH...

The red door then argued, "Well how do you know I'm not telling you the truth?" Indra then tilted her head down, she was exhausted, "Because, the blue one informed me of the circumstances." The red then turned to the blue, "Is that how it's always worked?" The blue guard could only turn his head towards the red guard, "I don't know!" - _'Great, they don't even know how they are supposed to work now...'_ Was all she could think.

"I chose the blue door." Indra exclaimed within an exhausted manner. The moment she walked through, the floor collapsed and the brunette began to shriek until she was weirdly being grasped by hands only, "HELP!" - _"We are helping though, we are helping hands!"_ Indra began to squirm slightly, "But you're hurting me!" - _"You want us to let go then?"_

The helping hands then dropped the beauty until she shrieked, "NO!" Quickly taking a hold of her, yet, more gently this time, they then asked, _"So which is it? Up or down?"_ Indra looked up and down and began to think whenever the helping hands interrupted those initial thoughts, _"Well? Come, come, we don't have all day."_

Looking up for a moment before looking down, Indra realized she was already past the half way mark and just released a sigh, "Well, since I'm pointed in that direction, I suppose I will go down." The helping hands seemed all too amused by the brunette's decision and mused, _"She chose down?" - "She chose down~!"_

Indra's eyes widened at this and instantly asked, "Is that bad!?" Yet their only answer was, _"It's too late now!"_ A door was then opened by one of the hands and she fell in before that same door closed. Looking around, Indra could only think about how tired she currently as she held her knees. She was terrified... she didn't know where she was as of now and that was unsettling to say the least.

* * *

The Uchiha king currently stared into one of his crystals while many nude concubines surrounded him, "She's in an oubliette..." This made the concubines begin laughing until their king snapped at them, "QUIET! She shouldn't have even made it this far. I will need to go and speak to that silver haired man this instant."

Quickly getting dressed, the king then vanished; only to appear next to Kakashi, "Hello Kakuzu." Kakashi instantly began to tremble before dropping to a knee, "Madara! It's good to see you as always!" The silver haired male honestly could care less what this man called him due to the fear that he struck into him, "Yes, well, I have a task for you."

Appearing slightly confused, Kakashi then blinked slightly, "And what might that task be?" Nodding as he aimlessly walked around, Madara then explained what he was to do, "You are to go to the girl and lead her back to the beginning of the labyrinth. Should you fail... well... let us just say that you will not wish to fail." That's when Madara activated his Sharingan and Kakashi instantly nodded, "Right!"

Madara then handed a crystal to Kakashi, "That will get you to the girl with ease and this..." He then paused and handed Kakashi another crystal before continuing, "Will get you back to the beginning of the labyrinth." Kakashi nodded rapidly and placed the crystal to teleport them back to the beginning of the labyrinth within his pocket. Madara then gained a darkened facial expression, "Do not defy me." Kakashi merely nodded before vanishing.

With Indra, she had dozed off until feeling another's presence. Snapping awake, she peered her brilliant sapphire orbs around, "Who's there!?" Kakashi made no sound, yet took Indra's hand and used the second orb. Once she realized where she was, her jaw dropped, "NO! NO!" Snapping her head angrily to the side, she then realized it was Kakashi and thank god he already made the perfect cover story.

"KAKASHI!" Indra furiously yelled and Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You should be grateful to lord Madara. You were in an oubliette... a place to forget about people. Yet, for some reason... he did not want to see you rot away." Blinking her sapphire orbs rapidly, she then had to ask, "Huh? Who's Madara?" Groaning, Kakashi then sighed softly, "He is the ruler of these lands."

Nodding her head, Indra smiled beautifully, "So... his name is Madara..." Kakashi then rose an eyebrow, "How old are you even?" The brunette gained an annoyed facade before answering, "Eighteen. Now, I have to go." Which way had the worm told her not to go? Shaking her head, she then ran through the labyrinth doors again and found the worm once again before bolting in the direction she needed to go.

Madara watched all of this transpire through a crystal ball and sighed heavily before vanishing to appear next to the silver haired shinobi, "Good work Kakuzu." Nodding his silver based head, Madara then noticed this man fumbling with his hands anxiously and narrowed his eyes dangerously. That was a fumble he was aware of - that was a man in love, "Kakuzu, do not tell me you have fallen in love with the girl. You have barely uttered a word to each other."

"Oh and Kakuzu, for your sake... I hope she does not kiss you. For if she does, you will surely die. Indra belongs to me, have you not figured that out by now?" Smirking, Madara then gave Kakashi a pat on the shoulder, "But... you should be able to manage keeping her safe. I do not want a single scratch on her body, am I understood?" Kakashi swiftly nodded and took off with Madara smirking.

This is when she realized she was being followed. Sighing softly before chuckling, she then turned her head, "Kakashi, you can come out you know." Sheepishly, Kakashi walked out and that's when she heard a rather loud _'HE-YAH!'_ before a massive rumble to the ground was felt, making the brunette fall on her backside before Kakashi eased her up with care, "You okay Indra?"

Nodding her head, the brunette then made her way towards the source of the noise to notice a male with long brown hair whacking around Uchiha soldiers before he was caught in a rope trap that had him dangling upside down, much to his dismay. The Uchiha soldiers instantly began attacking him and Indra gained a worried facade for the male.

Considering the rope was now turning, the male caught glimpse of the lass and clasped his hands together so that wood began to sprout from the ground and take on the form of hand sized boulders. Looking down, Indra took the objects within her grasps before hurling them at the Uchiha soldiers and and making them hit one another with each other's jutsu's until one yelled out, "RETREAT!"

Once they were gone, Indra neared the male and cut him down - only for his head to bonk on the ground and make her gasp before running to him. Taking the rope off of him, she then smiled sadly, "You okay?" He then smiled brightly, "Why! I thank you, young lass!" He quickly brought Indra into a cuddly bear hug, making her giggle softly, "My name is Indra, what's your's?" Taking a step back he then smiled brightly, "I am Hashirama! It is nice to meet you Indra!"

Nodding her head, she then had to ask, "Hashirama, do you know the way to the Uchiha castle...?" Hashirama slowly grasped his chin to think, "Mm... no, I'm sorry. However, now that we are friends, I will accompany you!" Blinking her sapphire orbs gently, Indra then repeated him, "We are friends?" This only made Hashirama chuckle and nod, "Indeed!" Peering her sapphire orbs around, that's when she realized... Kakashi was no longer there.

Madara gripped his crystal ball tightly as he watched Hashirama touch what rightfully belonged to him, "Hashirama..." Madara growled out, but then realized the wood style user had not given away his location to the beauty, "If you plan to steal her from me, it is pointless. You of all people should know that once I set my eyes on something, I do not take them away. So... I need to be rid of Hashirama. Well, with the path they are taking, that will not be so hard."

All Indra could feel was her thigh long silky locks being played with by Hashirama as his eyes sparkled, "Indra, your hair is SO soft and shiny!" This made her chuckle softly as she leaned her head back, "You think?" He nodded rapidly before rushing to Indra, lifting her, and placing her untamed locks on his head; making her squirm, "Hashirama! Let me go!"

Laughing gently, he did as asked before taking the female brunette's hand due to knowing that Madara was watching. Hashirama then whispered in the female brunette's ear, making her scrunch up her face and shake her head. She didn't want to be around Madara. He was the LAST person she wanted to see as of now, but now that Hashirama reminded her... she glanced at her watch, "Oh no..." She whispered as if she had lost all hope.

Hashirama quickly turned towards Indra and gained a worried expression, "What worries you, lass?" Turning her head towards Hashirama, she then muttered out, "I-I only have o-one hour left..." That's when Indra broke into a run with Hashirama hot on her heels until he was pulled underground. Skidding to a stop, Indra snapped around, "HASHIRAMA!?" She continued to run as she yelled, "HASHIRAMA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

Here she was all alone and tears began to fill her eyes, yet she quickly shook them away. Now was not the time for tears, especially when you have new weirdo's popping up out of nowhere, "Hey! You're not one of us! So let's make her one of us!" One of them popped their heads off and Indra gained a sickening feeling within the pit of her stomach.

Bolting from the group of weird beings, she wasn't so sure how any of this surprised her any longer. All the beautiful brunette could think about was escaping at this point in time. Hoping he was still near by, Indra then sobbed out, "KAKASHI HELP!" She ran until she was pinned against a wall with nowhere to go.

Kakashi had definitely heard the distressed calls for help and snapped around, "OH! I'M COMING INDRA!" Rushing and rushing until he reached the same wall Indra was being pinned against, "INDRA!" Kakashi then threw a rope over and she quickly took a hold of it before he lifted her to safety.

So happy that her head hadn't been popped off, Indra wrapped her arms around Kakashi's head before pulling it to her and kissing his cheek tenderly. Kakashi shoved Indra off of him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU!" This made the brunette's eyes widen, yet Kakashi's terror filled eyes told a different story all together.

There stood Madara with one pissed off facial expression that practically read _'I'm going to fucking murder you where you stand',_ yet Indra darted in front of Madara with a pleading gaze, "PLEASE! I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT THIS MADARA!" He merely glanced to her before spitting out, "That is his fault for not telling you."

Scowling now, Indra folded her arms as she stood in front of Kakashi, "I guess you will have to kill the both of us then." Lowering his crimson orbs to meet her furious sapphire orbs, Madara spoke through clenched teeth, "Indra... move... I WILL not harm you!" He then witnessed her orbs soften before she slowly neared him and brought her arms up to cup his cheeks to lower his face to her's before moving one of her hands and pressing her lips to his smooth skin.

"You're really damn soft." Indra jutted her lip out - obviously pouting, which made Madara laugh, "What makes you think I still will not punish you?" Slowly, he ran his thumb over her silky lips that he desired so much. However, he was an extremely patient man and her coming to him was a FAR more desirable outcome.

Snapping his fingers, the bridge collapsed and even though Kakashi was flailing in panic, Indra had managed to grasp onto a metal rod that jutted out along with Kakashi. The smell here was PUTRID and it made her want to throw up instantly. Sick of Kakashi's flailing, the beautiful brunette then shouted furiously, "ATTACH YOUR FEET TO THE WALL DAMMIT! MY ARM IS FALLING ASLEEP!"

Oh, he was quick to shout back, "YOU CAN'T USE CHAKRA HERE!" Now that she focused, she actually had no use of her chakra as of now. Indra hurriedly pulled the silver haired male up to the wall and the two began scaling the wall until something came crashing down on the two of them.

Glancing up, she was so thankful she had not touched that water... god it smelled awful. Yet, that's when she realized what had crashed down on them. Sapphire orbs sparkled brilliantly as she then shouted, "HASHIRAMA!" He looked sick though as he finally gasped for much needed air, "This smell will just not do!"

They all covered their noses until coming upon a bridge and a blonde with lesser blue orbs then bounced out, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am the gate keeper! No one will cross this bridge without my permission, ya know!?" Kakashi was NOT going to wait to gain permission to get out of this stench, so he ran across - making Indra dumbfounded, "KAKASHI!"

The moment Hashirama tried to go though, Naruto tried to battle him until he deemed it that they be "brothers". Thinking that this was all over and done with, Indra took a step forward, yet Naruto darted in front of her, "You just said Hashirama was your brother! Will you let him suffer in this stench!?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto did not seem to understand, "The air is fresh milady!" He then took a deep breath that sickened Indra completely. Naruto stood proud, "As I said, NO ONE WILL CROSS THIS BRIDGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YA KNOW!?" The beautiful brunette then shrugged her shoulders, "Well, then may we have your permission?"

Blinking rapidly due to the fact that he had never had someone actually ASK for permission before, he then only answered with, "Yes." Nodding her head, she then moved forward and looked at this suspicious bridge before gulping and taking a shaky step forward. Naruto then began to daftly bang on the bridge and thank god there was a tree right there, because Indra quickly clasped onto it while shrieking.

Even though the use of chakra was forbidden, Hashirama had so much that he instantly began to build stumps for the brunette to stand on. Hoping to the other side, Naruto then joined the group as well. Taking a breath of air, he actually seemed shocked that this is what fresh air was supposed to smell like.

Looking at her clock as they walked, Indra's face drained of color, "We are almost out of time..." Hashirama then smiled, "Then we must hurry Indra!" As they ran, even though they were all physically drained, Hashirama began to play with the brunette's long locks; causing Naruto to peer over, "Brother, why do you keep playing with milady's hair?"

This made Hashirama laugh... and hard at that too, "Indra's hair is really soft and shiny!" This made Naruto's eyes slightly widen, "Really!?" Hashirama could only nod slightly, "Yup! You should try playing with it!" Indra knew this would only piss Madara off, so she slightly frowned as Naruto began to toy with her thigh long tresses.

"WOW! IT REALLY IS SOFT AND SHINY!" The blonde happily claimed, yet the brunette turned her head slightly towards Hashirama before she swallowed the lump within her throat. "Hashirama..." Turning his head towards the brunette he then nodded, "Yeah? What is is Indra?" Looking down, she then softly projected...

"You need to stop teasing Madara..."


	2. Indra's Proposal

**I know the last chapter seemed a bit rushed... but no one ever takes into consideration that the word count is over 1k. The last chapter had 6,499 words to be EXACT. You guys don't actually know how hard it is to write these long chapters. Take 'Shattered Mirror' for instance... that story so far has 372,135 words.**

 **Also, I figured out as to WHY I have been getting so many errors in my chapters! I got an astigmatism within my eyes and will have new glasses within 10 days. So, please bare with me if there are any errors :(**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Indra's Proposal**_

* * *

Madara watched all of this transpire through one of his crystals. As enraged as he felt, the Uchiha king then witnessed the beautiful brunette look down and softly mutter, _"You need to stop teasing Madara..."_ As she continued to run towards the castle.

As much as he WANTED her to get here, Madara knew he needed to continue to be patient. Ashura watched his big sister through the crystal and began to clap happily, "Daddy! Dat Dra!" He babbled out happily as a way to say his sister's name. Looking down at Ashura, whom currently sat in his lap, Madara then smirked, "You are a lively one, are you not? I think I shall rename you Madara."

As full as himself as he was, there was always one person that he could count on to bring that ego down a notch. Hearing a heavy sigh, Madara then looked up, "Izuna, what is it?" Izuna then walked to Ashura and plucked him from Madara's lap, "Big brother, you are still the king and we look to you for guidance. Stop focusing on this CHILD and this GIRL! THEY ARE NOT UCHIHA'S!"

It was true, Indra and Ashura were not Uchiha's to the untrained eye, but he still could not rip his gaze from her no matter how hard he tried. Clearing his throat, Madara then handed his little brother a peach, "Go and give that to Indra. She will become my queen, Izuna." Izuna was now scowling at his elder brother, "Did you not hear ANYTHING that I just said!? SHE IS NOT AN UCHIHA! SHE IS INFERIOR!"

Madara gave his little brother an unenthusiastic stare of displeasure, "And did you not just hear your KING'S order, IZUNA!?" Izuna was not happy with his big brother's choice. There were PLENTY of fine Uchiha women to chose from! Yet, he WAS the king, so Izuna had no choice but to obey.

Taking the peach, he then asked, "Will this kill her?" Madara could only abruptly shake his head, "No Izuna, it will not kill her. It will make her forget about the child." This he seemed shocked about, but then he bowed, "I will do as you ask... big brother..." With that, Izuna vanished from sight.

As of now, Indra and her gang were all searching about to find something to eat. With everyone on their own, that could prove to be dangerous. Izuna then appeared nearby to Indra and made his chakra undetectable. He wanted to figure out as to why his elder brother would go to such extremes for one girl. Hearing a female angrily yell out, "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Izuna slowly made his way towards her.

Soon enough, the beautiful brunette then came into his line of sight. Her clothing had become stuck on thorns and could not free it no matter how hard she tried. This actually made Izuna internally chuckle as he neared her, only for Indra to finally free her clothing by ripping the front of it completely open.

Madara watched through a crystal with an amused facade at how red Izuna had become due to her shredding her top so that her breasts now hung free in the open. Yet, he also knew Izuna was more of the princely type and would take off his top and give it to her so that she could cover up. However, he did not expect to hear Indra to begin yelling at HIM, "GOD DAMMIT MADARA! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING!"

"Go Izuna." Was all he said as he watched her flawless beauty out in the open for a short lived moment. Izuna merely nodded and walked forward before freezing and becoming bright red. He had watched it rip open, so he didn't understand as to why he was acting the way he was.

Finally done with her rant, Indra huffed, "Man, great... now I have to parade around basically naked while I'm starving..." She grumbled and this actually made Izuna laugh, causing her head to snap towards him. He was handsome all right. A deep scarlet blush assaulted the brunette's cheeks as she witnessed the male take his cloak off before walking to her.

"Here." He gave her a gentle smile, yet all she could look at were all those well defined muscles he held on his abdomen. Clearing his throat, Indra shook her head rapidly and smiled gently before taking the cloak from him, "Thank you... uh..." This made him chuckle softly and now he understood as to why his big brother fell for her, "Izuna."

His face then turned bright red the moment she began changing in front of him, "Thanks a ton Izuna." He wanted her for himself now, and just as he was about to drop that peach, he heard Madara's voice ringing throughout his head, _"I would not do that if I were you. Remember your place Izuna."_

Now she wore an Uchiha cloak and did not even realize it. That's when Indra wrapped her arms around Izuna's muscular abdomen, "Thank you!" Izuna took his chance and leaned in to her hair to whisper, "Madara wants to make you forget about your brother... do not eat the peach I am about to give you."

Sapphire orbs widened and she held onto this man even tighter - him mimicking the actions as well so she could hide her initial shock. Slowly, she calmed herself and blandly he spoke, "I have also brought you food so that you do not starve." Obviously, her hunger got the better of her and she had completely forgotten Izuna's warning.

Once he handed the peach to her, Indra... took a bite and made Izuna internally face palm. Slowly, she began to fumble around as if intoxicated before muttering, "I feel strange..." Peering those dazzling sapphire orbs to the Uchiha, she then muttered, "I-Izuna... what have you done?" He took a hold of her and placed her against a tree to rest, "She was that hungry...?"

 _"Good work Izuna. You may return."_ Madara's voice rang out and all the young man could do was look at the resting beauty in front of him as her companions called out for her. Vanishing and appearing in front of Madara topless, the guilt held on his facade was all too apparent until the Uchiha king yelled, "IZUNA! Go and get dressed... you look simply unsightly..."

* * *

By the time Indra rapidly blinked her eyes to clear the haziness that now clouded them, she was now in a shimmering ball room. Everyone wore masks to conceal their identity, but not her. She wore a long sleeveless straight white gown made of silk that was littered with beautiful patterns of gold.

Thigh long locks that were gently curled at the base of her hair flowed gently along with her as the tasteful heels she now wore softly clicked against the floor. Her face had golden make-up on it to push away the fact that she didn't want to wear a mask. _'Where am I...?'_ Was all she could seem to think as she continued to walk around.

 _"Who would have guessed."_ The voice mused as it paused ever so slightly before continuing, _"That your greatest fantasy was to marry me..."_ Snapping her head around to find the source of the voice, she found no one. So slowly she entered the ballroom.

Indra felt slightly paranoid as she listened to everyone laugh and witnessed everyone dance. Soon enough, a man wearing an over the top black outfit also littered with gold patterns then turned towards her - yet his face was concealed. Tilting her head slightly, she felt as if she knew this man... but at the same time... did not.

Just as he was about to walk to her, a woman began to dance with him and internally made him growl. Indra did not feel like dancing. So she walked around trying to figure things out. Every man commented on how beautiful she appeared, which made her blush furiously. Hell, she wasn't used to all of this attention.

Now, he wanted to make her chase him - you know, the norm. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Madara as he took that mask off and she stared at him hard as if trying to figure out this entire damn situation, but then he vanished from her sight. Something within Indra made her chase after him, yet he would not stop vanishing from her.

Figuring she was just being a bother, the beautiful brunette then turned away and was instantly scared by something that made her stumble back. People were now laughing at her, but he still wanted that beauty to chase him. For some reason things continued to startle her and make her stumble back as tears formed in those crystal blue orbs she held as her own.

Noticing those tears threatening to escape, he figured it was time to stop playing with his food. Appearing before her, Indra refused to look up and Madara softly spoke, "Indra... look at me..." Slowly, she tilted her head up to gaze upon this perfect man, "Madara... everyone just keeps making fun of me..."

Frowning at her claims, he then ran a single hand through her hair, "Indra, will you dance with me?" Raising his opposite hand, Madara tenderly brushed tears that now fell from her eyes as she nodded. Taking her hand and placing his opposing hand on the small of her back, the two began to twirl around gracefully.

That's when Indra noticed it... everyone was laughing at her. That's when her memories within her dreams of reality resurfaced and she yanked away from Madara and made him frown with sorrow, only for her to begin shoving through the laughing guests. Reaching a golden mirror, she grasped a chair that was conveniently close by and roared, "I HAVE TO SAVE ASHURA!"

Slamming that chair into the mirror, her world of "happy" dreams fell to pieces and she fell face down in the dirt within a junkyard. Indra then sat up and coughed roughly before looking at the disgusting peach that now held worms within it. Repulsed, the brunette grossed out aloud, "EW!" As she hurled the peach away from her.

Blinking her sapphire orbs as they danced about to register where in the hell she actually was as of this moment, Indra then murmured, "What was I doing...?" Even though she couldn't remember as to what she was doing, she then checked her watch out of habit before leaning on a pile of junk, "Seriously... what was I doing...?"

"HEY! WATCH IT! YOU SHOULD LOOK MORE CLOSELY AS TO WHERE YOU ARE GOING LITTLE MISSY!" A voice yelled and backed up only to show that heap of junk had a PERSON attached to it. Indra blinked her sparkling sapphire orbs roughly, "Oh, I'm sorry but I feel like I should be looking for something..."

The blonde haired woman that had a million lottery tickets, gambling dice, gambling cups for the dice, and anything else related to gambling attached to her back then smiled brightly, "I know just what you are looking for little missy!" Seeming confused at this considering she didn't even know what she should be looking for in the first place, all Indra could do was gently nod.

Madara watched all of this and growled, "I did NOT instruct her to make another one of her grotesque kind!" Izuna gently sighed, "Well, this was all your doing big brother. You have no one to blame but yourself for this. All Indra wanted was to get her little brother back. How would you feel if you hadn't known powers had been placed on you and then had to go through a labyrinth to retrieve me?"

He hated it when Izuna was right. The Uchiha king honestly dreaded the fact that anyone else could be right other than himself. Izuna watched all of the conflicting facial emotions phase through his elder brother's face, yet once he looked at the clock, he then whispered out, "She only has thirty minutes now..."

Indra was now being ushered into a room that looked just like her old room. The woman closed the door and Indra smiled brightly, "I'll bet it was all probably just a dream!" Rushing to the door, the brunette then opened it while shouting, "FATHER!" Yet... reality was cruel and the woman walked back in.

"You said you were looking for something, right?" The blonde haired woman asked and Indra lightly nodded. The blonde haired woman then chuckled, "I'll bet it was Matatabi!" She then began to pile things on the beautiful brunette and she then noticed the play in front of her before picking it up and reading it, "This is all junk..."

The blonde haired woman then laughed before picking up Indra's prized music box and placing it on her back, "Not this, this is your FAVORITE music box... THIS is NOT junk!" Sapphire orbs then snapped to her watch before thinking, _'Good, I still have thirty minutes.'_

Abruptly standing and shoving every item off of her body, the brunette then shouted, "IT'S ALL GARBAGE! I HAVE TO SAVE ASHURA!" - "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" Was all Indra heard until she was then plucked up like a newborn kitten being carried around by her mother,

By the time she was tenderly set down, hollering was all that could be heard. That same hollering, made both Indra and Hashirama cover their ears due to how loud it was, "INDRA, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YA KNOW!?" Naruto shouted and flailed his arms up in the air.

Yet that's when Indra's eyes widened and quickly slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth before placing a single digit over her lips, "Shh! Naruto! Look at where we are!" Turning his head, he then realized... they were at the Uchiha castle that laid dormant within the center of the labyrinth.

* * *

Indra, Hashirama, and Naruto all got past the sleeping guard after the loud blonde had deemed it fit to try to WAKE the Uchiha guard to try and fight him. Only Indra's pleading eyes got Naruto to shut up. Izuna was actually laughing at this. If Indra was quick enough, she could steal back her baby brother with ease due to the way he continued to call out for her.

Madara, however, was not so happy at this turn of events. One guard swiftly lowered to his knee, "My lord, the girl and her three companions are now in the citadel." Snapping around he hid Ashura... the child that now called him daddy. Oh, how he had longed for an heir to his throne so once they became of age, he could retire and allow his child to take over the throne.

Well, that is if he chose to pass on the torch. Considering he is immortal and will forever stay young and beautiful, he could remain as the ruler for all time, if he so desired. He didn't know why Indra riled him up so much. She was merely a female. Yet, at the same time, she was a female with the power to push him to the very edge. He wanted nothing more than to do everything SHE asked of him. In a sense, he had fallen in love.

"STALL HER BY WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY!" The Uchiha king roared, making all of his subordinates hastily nod, "Yes my lord!" They all repeated in unison before activating their Sharingan and bolting out of the castle to drive Indra and her gang into a home.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Indra seethed now and allowed her hate to take over to do something completely unexpected for Madara. She only had five minutes left, yet that's when he heard an enraged voice, "SUSANO'O!" The star patterned Sharingan swirled into place and everyone took a step back before kneeling down.

Indra didn't know what was happening right now but she quickly asked, "ARE WE FREE TO LEAVE NOW!?" Izuna was the one to answer, "Yes... milady." Still seeing this as extremely odd, Indra then nodded as thanks, yet now only had two minutes to find her brother.

Rushing inside, Indra then turned, "Please just wait here, I can't waste time on explanations!" They all nodded, yet added in, "-But... should you need us." - "Should you need us for anything at all." - "Yeah, if you need us... we'll be here for you, ya know?" Indra then smiled and nodded before bolting towards where she could sense her little brother.

One minute left and Indra reached Madara, "GIVE ME ASHURA, MADARA!" Lazily turning his head towards her, he merely smirked, "What ever do you mean? I told you that you had to FIND him and you only have thirty seconds left... such a pity..." He then turned and she held her hand up, "WAIT!"

Slowing to a stop, he said nothing and allowed her to speak. Indra knew all of this was her fault... it was HER fault her baby brother was now being held as a captive. Yet, what she didn't know was Madara had treated Ashura as if he were royalty. Looking up she then choked out, "Take me in my brother's place, he's only a baby Madara! But all I ask is that you give me time with Ashura before he is sent back to my parents!"

Gaining a sadistic grin that she could not see, the Uchiha king then nodded, "Very well then. I accept your terms. Oh, by the way... your parents will completely forget who you even are." That was a rough pill to swallow, but she had figured if it had to come to this, then yes... she would no longer exist within HER respective realm.

"Also, I must make you aware that a ritual will be held on you on this very day." Madara laced his hands behind his back, yet slowly removed them to sit in the window ledge. Turning her solemn face towards him, she merely nodded, "All right..." - _'That is not how she would usually act. Normally, she would be asking questions left and right.'_ Was all he thought as a worried frown appeared on his lips.

Snapping his fingers, Ashura then appeared within her arms and he instantly squealed, "DRA!" Nodding sadly as tears fell from her breath taking sapphire orbs, Indra took in a sharp breath before speaking, "Yup, it's Dra." She never thought she loved her little brother so much... but here she was, clinging to him as if he were her everything.

The longer Madara watched those tears fall, the more his heart began to waver, "Indra. It's time to say goodbye." Nodding, Indra then tried to become cold and pulled away, yet could not be cold to Ashura of all people and placed a tender kiss on Ashura's forehead before speaking softly, "Ashura, be good for mom and dad, okay? Never forget Dra." He nodded and clapped happily, only making tears fill her eyes again.

"Time is up." The Uchiha king spoke as he snapped his fingers, only for Ashura to vanish from her arms. Running a single hand through his untamed locks, he then spoke, "Come. It is time to place the spell on you." Madara had hoped that some of the sparkle would return to Indra's eyes, yet she merely nodded and whispered within the form of a choked up sob, "O-Okay..."

Turning around, he then tried to lace his arms tenderly around the brunette, but she roughly slapped his hands away, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She furiously yelled, instantly making him scowl, "Indra, why do you believe I did this to you?" - "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" Her colorful language rang out angrily.

"Hm, as much as I'd like to say that is true... you are wrong. Would you care to know why?" The Uchiha king patiently tapped his finger on his opposing arm considering the two were securely fastened against his broad chest. Okay... now she was a tad curious, "Fine, tell me... you jerk..."

Amused at the name calling, he went straight into the explanation, "It is because you were originally an Uchiha. You and I were actually very close as children. Now, how you became a human... you were married off to me at a young age and even though you were excited, your father was not. So he locked away your Sharingan and sent you to the realm of the humans."

By the time he was done telling his tale, which Indra did not believe one bit, they entered the area meant for casting this very spell, "Indra, I shall need you to take off your top." Rolling her sapphire orbs, Madara then chuckled, "So feisty... you were also the only Uchiha born with those sapphire eyes. Oh, did I forget to mention that you are technically the queen?"

"Is THAT why everyone knelt down to me!?" Indra fumed as she took off her clothing. "Kneel dear, and that is precisely why." Kneeling down, the only thing she did was cover her breasts until she felt Madara's palm slam against her back. He probably should have told the beautiful brunette the side effects... whoops...

* * *

The moment Madara's palm came into contact with Indra's smooth back, she instantly felt a pulsation throughout her entire body and her limbs became numb. Falling forward, Madara instantly shot forward and caught her. The brunette couldn't even yell at the fact that the Uchiha king was now groping her before beginning to use his thumb to lazily stroke at the sensitive flesh.

He liked this... she couldn't yell at him to stop or anything of that matter. Figuring she already hated him enough as it was, Madara then lifted Indra bridal style before carrying her off to her room. Now he had a problem though, so, he quickly stood and left her room as she stared at the ceiling.

It had now been a week and Indra was finally gaining the feeling back within her limbs. Weakly pushing off of her bed, Indra's mass of thigh long locks cascaded down the front of her body as she stared blankly within her lap. Izuna made his way into her room and gasped sharply before rushing to her, "INDRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled as he gently took hold of her form.

Slightly turning her head towards Izuna, Indra merely leaned forward and gently placed her sapphire orbs against his neck to weep. Frowning at this, he, once again, took off his top and gently handed it to her. Indra made no attempts to put the garment on, yet softly whispered, "I-Izuna... don't leave me..."

Indra weakly wrapped her bare arms around his neck and all he could do was nod, "Okay Indra..." Allowing the brunette to pull him down to her bed was probably the most idiotic thing he could have done on his part. He allowed that soft flesh and warmth of tears to overrule his correct line of thinking.

"H-Hold m-me..." Izuna then heard Indra softly whimper. How could a man say no to that...? She sounded so broken, lost, and in dire need of comfort as of now. The fact that she was beautiful did not help either. He clung to her just as tight as she now clung to him - her warm body now making his eyes droop as he stroked her long tresses.

Feeling all of the able movement coming back to her body, Indra now knew why Madara hadn't liked her with her low ponytail because she could clearly feel Izuna's long hair within her fingertips, "Izuna..." - "Mm..." He sleepily answered before Indra then nuzzled into his chest, "I'd rather be married to you... than him..."

This comment made Izuna smile gently, "Thanks Indra..." With that, the two fell asleep within the comfort of one another's hold... but not for long. Madara released a heavy sigh as he neared Indra's room. He just wanted for her to speak to him again, but each time he visited, the beautiful brunette stayed completely silent.

Knocking lightly on her door, he didn't expect an answer as usual, so he merely entered after a small amount of time had passed. Yet what he then witnessed had his eyes unable to focus. Izuna... snuggled up to Indra. Gritting his teeth, Madara silently approached the two before grasping his little brother's low ponytail and ripping him away from Indra so hard that his body then slammed against the wall.

Indra's sapphire orbs flew open the moment Izuna was torn away from her, only to witness horror. Sapphire eyes widened and filled with tears. Quickly and messily throwing on Izuna's clothing, Indra then rushed to the male who had forgotten how to breathe, "IZUNA!"

Reaching him, the brunette roughly pounded his back and made him gasp for air before he pushed Indra back and slapped her across the face. Shock quickly set in and tears flooded down her face as Izuna fumbled out, "I-Indra, I-I didn't mean to! DAMMIT!" Standing abruptly, he then bolted out of the room. Madara quickly called in a maid and ordered her to dress Indra in some of her OWN Uchiha attire before sending her to his side.

Nodding her head, Madara then left and Indra curled up in a ball. The hand print that now stung her cheek burned and swelled. It was a constant reminder that she was no longer with Ashura. "My lady, it's time to get you dressed." The maid spoke sternly as if saying, _"Get your fucking ass over here NOW."_

Even though she could hear the clear warning within the maid's tone, Indra made no attempts to move. It took an entire hour for the maid to get Indra dressed in her own Uchiha cloak that was short in the front with black shorts that were form fitting and much shorter than she was used to.

Sitting down now, the maid wrapped the white bandaging to keep Indra from spraining her ankles around and finally huffed, "Can you make dressing much easier next time!?" Peering her bland sapphire orbs towards the maid, who then sighed before healing her cheek, she then pointed at the door, "Now go straight to lord Madara! Understood my lady!?"

Standing up with her healed cheek, the only thing she muttered was, "Yeah..." Walking barefoot out of her room and basically making a b-line straight to Madara, Indra just knew somehow if she did not go straight to him, Izuna would suffer the punishment. Dead sapphire orbs stared at the floor as she continued to walk until she appeared right in front of him.

"You look beautiful Indra." Madara spoke as he stared at those dead eyes. Softly, she then projected out in a monotone, "Thank you my lord..." The brunette guessed she should stand right behind him, but oh was she wrong. Once she arrived behind him and came to a standstill, all she heard was a lazy fared tone, "And what do you think you are doing?"

All she could hear was him patting his lap as if she were a dog, "Come. Sit on my lap." Indra just didn't care anymore... so all she did was nod and move to his lap before sitting in an uncomfortable way considering he had his legs draped over the arm of his throne while he lazily propped his chin up within the confinements of his palm on the opposing arm of the throne.

Hearing a heavy sigh, Indra then felt one of Madara's bulky arms coil around her before pulling the brunette securely against his chest. No thrashing, no bitching, no name calling... silence was all the man with the forest of black and blue thorns heard, "Indra, speak to me."

She didn't have a choice. She had traded her freedom for her little brother's freedom, "I hope I die. Then I will be free from you..." Was all she whispered. All she heard was an extremely displeased sigh, "Do not speak such nonsense." - "You just told me to speak... so I did." Growling at this, Madara then tightly grasped Indra's long locks at the base of her skull before he quickly slammed her back into a wall.

"INDRA! DO NOT FORGET THAT YOU ARE MERELY A LOWLY QUEEN!" The Uchiha king roared in her face. This was the first time that she had truly become scared of Madara, "Let me go..." She whispered softly and this only proved to piss the angered male off even more as his clench became so tight that she could feel some of her hair being ripped out.

Tears filled her sapphire orbs and seeing this made Madara smirk, "All you are here to do is love me... AND FEAR ME! DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE! NOW SPEAK UP WHEN YOU ADDRESS YOUR KING!" Indra was now silently sobbing, UNTIL she spoke, "L-LET M-ME G-GO M-MADARA!" Throwing the brunette to the ground, she slowly curled up in a ball to sob.

Indra was not used to such cruel behavior... especially now. Rearing his foot back, he slammed it into the beauty's stomach - causing her to begin gasping for air and coughing harshly. _'I think I went too far...'_ Was all he could think as his face saddened before leaning down to hold her.

That's when she became a bitch from hell. Grasping Madara's locks at the base of his skull as she stood up, she then roared, "HOW DOES IT FEEL MADARA!?" Gritting his teeth in pain, his eyes widened in disbelief whenever this single female ripped some of his hair out before she reared her foot back and slammed it into his gut, "YOU BASTARD!"

The moment she witnessed him gasping for air, she rushed to him, "Now stop this! I HAVE LOST ENOUGH ALREADY BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH DESIRES!" The only thing he did was slump over onto her, completely passed out. Looking at a guard who looked as if he were about to have a mental breakdown, Indra then called out softly, "You... can you take our king back to his room so that he can rest...?"

Nodding his head, he rushed over to Madara and smiled, "Lady Indra, you will have to take over the throne while lord Madara sleeps." Nodding her head, Indra then placed Madara within the guards arms and he was carried off. Could she even do this...? Ruling over an entire kingdom seems hard. No point in complaining now.

* * *

Sitting within Madara's lush throne just felt weird... maybe if she sat like Madara, it would be more comfortable? No, she had too much pride for that. As she sat there contemplating over how to sit, she had missed a guard speaking to her entirely.

"Uh... lady Indra?" The guard spoke again, snapping her out of it, "What seems to be the problem?" Nodding his head he then got to explaining all over again, "The Senju's are attempting a revolt." Nodding her head, she then remembered Hashirama was from this clan.

It was as if she had always been queen because she knew exactly what to do, "Bring me parchment and a pen. I will then have Izuna escort me to the premises so that peace can be maintained within these lands." The guard seemed shocked at how calm Indra was, yet nodded, "Yes milady, right away."

Once she wrote a peace treaty, she then walked to Madara's room, forced his eyes open and activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before speaking, "Place your signature on the line." He then nodded and Indra guided his hand to the line for him to make his beautiful signature. With that done, she walked out of the room and called out gently, "Release."

Scrolling up the parchment and placing a neat bow of crimson silk around it, Indra and Izuna were then off. "Thank god I have you to lead me, Izuna, or I'd be lost in this labyrinth AGAIN." Izuna then chuckled softly, "Think nothing of it lady Indra, I am merely here to serve you." He then gave the brunette a cute wink that had her flustered, "R-Right."

Approaching the Senju clan now, Hashirama did not look happy until he met those sapphire orbs, "INDRA!" Rushing to her, he lifted her and twirled her around before setting her back down. Sighing heavily, Indra quickly explained the entire situation to the male brunette before handing him the peace treaty, "Ah! Then we shall accept! I cannot harm someone I hold so dear to me, now can I?"

Hashirama then gave his signature and smiled brightly, "Come back and see me any time Indra!" Chuckling, she then nodded, "All right." As they left, Izuna continued to make Indra blush harder and harder until finally... she stopped walking. Turning back, Izuna gave a puzzled glance until the beautiful brunette spoke, "I-Izuna... can you keep a secret...?"

Shrugging and nodding, the Uchiha male then approached the Uchiha female. Once he was close enough, Indra got on her tiptoes and shot her arms around Izuna's neck before the two were then fighting for dominance. Backing Indra into a secluded area, he pulled away and blushed furiously, "May I?" Once she nodded, he had the green light and began undoing Indra's clothing until her skin was out in the open.

Izuna was going to take his time with this beauty. He familiarized himself with every inch of her body except her breasts and lower regions. Just as he was reaching for one of her breasts, he then heard a growl within his head, _"Do NOT even THINK about taking what is rightfully MINE!"_

Freezing, Indra then noticed the cold sweat running down his face, "Madara...?" All Izuna could do was nod, yet Indra was sick of listening to orders. Taking Izuna's hand, SHE then placed it on her breast and mused aloud, "HA HA MADARA! IZUNA GOT TO TOUCH ME BEFORE YOU! JACKASS!"

Izuna could only chuckle as he raised his other hand, despite his older brother's warnings, and now had Indra feign moaning. Soon enough, the two burst into laughter - but Izuna did give her a sincere kiss on the lips that indicated that he did desire her completely. Tying her clothing back on for her, Izuna then pressed his hardened manhood onto her, "Indra, I want you..."

No matter the circumstances, her body reacted and became moist with desire as she softly whimpered out his name, "I-Izuna..." Sighing heavily, he then glanced down before turning away from her, "Come on, let's go back." Swiftly, she hid her face in Izuna's hair, "After he breaks my purity I will begin meeting up with you." He then gained a smirk, "That does sound thrilling."

The two then walked back, not saying much to one another, yet their eyes said everything for them. Upon arriving back at the castle, Indra instantly sought out Madara - who was, no doubt, on his throne. Walking to him, Indra bowed, "Forgive my actions Madara. I asked Izuna to do it." Nodding as he adjusted and not expecting the brunette to lie on him, he then sighed, "It is fine."

Indra then moved forward and lazily laid on the man - accidentally making her cloak open in the process. _'Oh my god, I never knew he was THIS comfortable!'_ Just as she drifted off with his arm tenderly fastened around her core, a guard rushed in and turned bright red, "L-Lord M-Madara... L-Lady I-Indra's c-clothing!"

Peering his only visible eye down, he then witnessed those perfect breasts out in the open cold air - making her rosy pink nipples hardened. Now he was thanking god she was lying on him or everyone would see his erection. Swallowing hard and blushing furiously, Madara then closed Indra's clothing and the guard reported that everything was peaceful so far - odd.

Nodding his head, the Uchiha king dismissed the guard before he stood and swooped her up to take her to his bed with him. As he walked, Madara gently shook her awake, "Indra..." - "Mm... what Madara? You're really comfy..." This made him snicker internally, but finally that laughter came out.

The moment Indra heard that deep laughter, she knew that she had mistaken his personality. Slowly opening her sapphire orbs to gaze at this handsome man, all she could think of doing were inappropriate gestures to him. Completely forgetting what she had initially told Izuna. It was not as if she were doing this on purpose though. She had one hell of a looker currently carrying her and she had a deep past with this said looker.

* * *

Madara continued to laugh until they reached his room and that's when his face softened. From watching Izuna and Indra, he now knew that she desired softer men, "Indra... if you wish it, this room can also be your own." - "I can't figure you the hell out." The brunette then cutely puffed her cheeks out.

Placing her on his extremely comfortable bed, Indra took in a deep breath and rolled over to lie on her stomach. It wasn't her fault though... Madara smelled amazing. It was almost intoxicating and on the borderlines of addictive. Chuckling at her as he took his cloak off, he then mused, "Do I smell that good?"

Peering a single sapphire orb up at him as she took in his scent, she then ended up sleepily mumbling, "Mhm... I love it... now can you help me undress...?" Nodding his head calmly even though his heart now slammed against his chest cavity, Madara then pulled her cloak off and she instantly collapsed back into his bedding filled to the brim with his scent.

He was honestly exhausted... it was night time now and finally he did not have to sleep alone again. Climbing into bed next to her, all he could think about was how good she smelled, "Indra..." - "I know..." She then rolled over so that her untamed locks were close to his nostrils. He held her close... and finally... tears began to escape his eyes.

The moment she felt the first drop of moisture, Indra sat up and held his head close to her beating heart, "Shh... I'm right here Madara..." Wrapping his bulky arms around her tiny, yet muscular frame... he actually began to sob, "PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY HERE INDRA!" She was now frowning deeply at this. This made his claims a bit more realistic that she were actually an Uchiha and not a mere commoner.

"I'm here Madara, I'm here. No more tears, okay? It's time for you to sleep." Indra spoke softly and in an exhausted tone. Nodding his head, the brunette then swiped all of his remaining tears away before he collapsed on his back with Indra curled up tightly on his chest. Who would have guessed she was so tired that the two would continue to fight like cats and dogs?

The next morning all Madara could feel was a literal bitch slap to the face to wake him up. Indra sat there blushing furiously as she concealed anything indecent out of wedlock. Groaning and scowling hatefully, the Uchiha king then deemed it fit to begin yelling, "GOD DAMMIT INDRA! THAT HURT, YOU BITCH!" Furrowing her eyebrows, Indra was quick to yell back, "YEAH!? WELL YOU'RE A DICK! SO I GUESS WE'RE EVEN!"

By now, Indra was standing and her backside was COMPLETELY open to whomever waltzed in. A guard that had heard the ruckus quickly ran in, only to freeze to see such a flawless body. Men are men - the blood quickly rushing down to his manhood. That's when Madara yelled, "DAMMIT! YOU FLOOZY! COVER UP YOUR ASS!"

Indra covered her backside, yet now felt as if she were going to strangle this man, "WHAT. IN. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME!? I DARE YOU, SAY IT AGAIN MADARA!" Smirking as if he were the devil, he then snarled out, "I said, you are a floozy... INDRA!" Last straw had just been pulled and in walked Izuna, "Man, why are you two screaming?"

Only giving Madara a look that screamed, _'Yeah, you fucked with the WRONG bitch'_ that made his eyes widen, "You would not DARE!" Chuckling as she turned to Izuna, she then dryly spoke, "Oh, I would." Leaning up, Indra pressed her lips tightly to Izuna's, yet this was far from over.

All she could feel was her hair being pulled so tightly that she was ripped away from Izuna as Madara then barked out, "LEAVE YOU TWO!" The other two left and once the door clicked shut he raised his fist to her, but could not bring himself to hit her... yet. Indra then narrowed her sapphire orbs and used a low tone, "Do it, I DARE you!"

Rearing his fist back, he then slammed it into Indra's cheek before hurling her harshly to the ground, "DO NOT MOCK ME! FOR I, AM MADARA UCHIHA!" She couldn't believe it. He had just punched her in the face... Indra could already feel the swelling, but she dared not cry... she dared not show weakness to this man.

So instead, she chose to fight back. Even though she rushed him, he quickly grasped her throat and slammed her body down onto his bed, "I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!" Indra screamed furiously as he then quickly restrained her hands. Rearing her head back, still refusing to give up at this point, Indra then spat in his face and instantly gained a horror struck facade as he licked his lips.

"Madara... NO!" Indra pleaded, yet he no longer was listening to her. Walking to his door, Madara locked it and turned back to see Indra heaving heavily against the walls. Shaking her head abruptly, all she could whimper out was, "Please Madara!" Reaching out, he grasped her hair tightly before yanking her crying form against his rock hard body.

Holding her securely in place by holding a mass amount of her locks at the base of her skull, Madara then snaked his hand in front of her body as she whimpered due to the pain from his hold on her. Ripping her shorts and undergarments off of her body, Indra then began to deeply claw at the hand holding her locks prisoner until blood dripped down onto her, "MADARA! STOP!" She now sobbed and pleaded.

Those pleas fell on deaf ears as he roughly bent her forward. He liked this... the fear Indra now held for him was undeniable. All though she was bent forward, she made this as hard as she possibly could for him. The Uchiha king could care less if she were wet or dry, she was only making this process more painful for herself.

Freeing his hardened manhood, he aimed as she placed her hands on the wall in front of her. The moment he harshly plunged in, Indra's knees buckled and she released a scream he wish he hadn't heard. The only thing keeping her standing, was Madara. Right now, she needed to be punished. Yet, now she was punishing herself by clawing the stone walls until her nails had blood dripping from them.

The harder he slammed in, the more she sobbed for him to stop moving. He could care less... with the way she spoke to him, she deserved this. He could feel how dry and tight she was, so he spat to the side, "If you do not find me desirable, then you are not worthy of baring my child!" Close to his climax, he ripped out of her and released Indra's hips so that she crumpled to the ground sobbing.

The way he finished just made her feel like a concubine... Madara sprayed all of his semen on her trembling body. Long after he left, all she could do was sob and soon, Izuna rushed in, "INDRA!" The brunette couldn't hear anything at this point, so he picked her up tenderly off of the cold stone floor and with a pain struck face, walked away until he came to the washroom.

"Indra..." Izuna spoke softly and placed her within the water. He was worried by the way he wasn't gaining a response from the feisty brunette... but here she was... completely mute. Her sapphire orbs no longer held a sparkle to them and that's what worried him the most.

After she looked brand new, along with a brand new attire, Indra locked herself within her room. Slumping in a corner to sob once again, Indra held her knees tightly... now wishing she hadn't traded places with her baby brother. She honestly couldn't bring herself to care about anything now... not her appearance, not the feisty personality she held... she did not even care about her own life.

* * *

It had now been four months since that day and her maid expected today would be no different from the rest. Walking inside of Indra's room, she witnessed the brunette already dressed and that was shocking enough. Soon enough a gentle knock came to her door before Izuna's head popped in, "Hey Indra! Ready to go?"

Gracefully turning, Indra then nodded, "Yeah..." Walking up to the raven haired male who had his hand extended, she nervously placed her hand within his. Izuna had become her security blanket instead of a potential lover. As the two walked she then heard a voice that made her freeze dead in her tracks.

"And where do you think you are taking her, Izuna?" Madara impatiently asked and right there, Izuna heard Indra hyperventilating, "INDRA!" Madara didn't move from his throne, but did make a snarky comment, "How unsightly... get her back to her room and keep her there."

Snapping his head towards Madara angrily now, Izuna then smirked as he held Indra, "Fine, if you don't want her then I will take her." This made Izuna laugh slightly before continuing, "But then again, you will never let that happen because if Indra remarries... you will be kicked from your throne because SHE IS THE RIGHTFUL HEIRESS! Let her choose... because I'm sure it won't be you big brother."

Holding a hand up as a means to say farewell, Izuna then spat out one last comment, "Just continue to throw your useless parties as you always do..." Indra then froze before turning and walking towards Madara while thinking, _'I have to face these demons sooner or later...'_

This is when Indra stood beside Madara silently as if she were made of stone. Yet, she should have known better as she heard Madara's sigh of displeasure, "Indra..." - "I-I u-understand..." Internally, Madara was sobbing at the fact that he was the one who made Indra so terrified of him.

Slowly making her way to Madara, Izuna then shouted, "INDRA, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Slowing to a stop, she then turned around, "Actually... yes, I do. I do not wish to be the ruler Izuna, but at the same time... I am at the ruler's side... so I don't want to fear him. Thank you for all that you have done for me, you may go now."

All he could do was clench his fists tightly, "BUT IF YOU MARRIED ME, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO FEAR ANYTHING AT ALL AND I WOULD BECOME THE RULER!" Shaking her head slightly, Indra then looked down, "We all have fears Izuna. Some are just easier to conquer than others. Now go..." Finally nodding, Izuna dashed away and Indra stiffly sat in Madara's lap once again.

How long did he actually sit here!? Sapphire eyes were now growing hazy from sleepiness, yet a voice jolted her awake, "Indra, you may lie on me." She needed to take her own advice, so she nodded and eased her body against his - her head resting over his heart to feel his nervous heart beats. That's when she figured it out... Madara had been too terrified to approach her.

"Madara... can we stop fighting please...?" Indra sleepily mumbled as she opened his cloak for extra warmth. Shakily raising a single hand, Indra took hold of it to keep his pride intact, "I-Indra... I'm sorry..." He whispered and brought her much closer. Tracing his bare chest tenderly, the only thing she could whisper back was, "I forgive you..."

Right then and there, she felt her heart beginning to mend and heal over the initial trauma he had caused her. Even Madara was beginning to doze off now due to how Indra's cloak had once again opened for the world to see. A guard then walked in and froze before rubbing at his eyes, "L-Lord Madara, the day is over with. L-Lady I-Indra's clothing though, my lord!"

Sleepily gazing down, he then realized they were out in the open and Indra and UNDRESSED, "AVERT YOUR EYES!" This shocked poor Indra awake, only to see Madara covering her body. He could FEEL her smiling against his skin and he sighed heavily, "Get dressed and head to bed." Indra then nuzzled Madara's chest, "But this is the most comfy bed, my lord."

Lifting her into his arms, the two then went to her bedroom and she frowned deeply, "Madara... I have to get over it. Besides... I love the way you smell." Blowing his bangs up, he then walked back to his room and opened the door and placed Indra on the bed first and she took off everything to sleep in the nude.

Oh, she completely forgot everything that happened due to everything that had just transpired within one day. That did not mean she forgave him by any means, but she would use him as a bed. That's a good place to start. Shedding his top, he was unsure if he should even be in the same bed as this angel... well... she yanked him in.

Opening her sapphire orbs to scowl slightly that he was taking too long, Indra then noticed his pained and guilty facial expressions. Reaching her hands out, she then grasped Madara's hips before yanking him beneath her. Pulling the blanket over the two, the brunette then laid her head to rest against his collarbone as he laced his arms around her like a child would hold a teddy bear.

The following morning, there was no incident! Blinking her sapphire orbs open, she met those onyx orbs rather quickly and blushed furiously. Madara merely chuckled at her reddened face before gently pulling her face to his. Just as their lips were about to connect, his door then opened and Indra instantly acted as if she were still asleep. "Well!?" Madara impatiently asked.

Shaking his head, the guard then cleared his throat, "My lord, it is time for you and Lady Indra to get up." A heavy sigh was all that could be heard, yet Madara nodded, "Very well then. Have all of Indra's clothing transferred to my room immediately." With that the guard nodded and bowed, "Right away my lord."

The moment that door closed, Madara's lips were pressed tightly against Indra's. Pulling away while blushing, Indra then whispered, "What if they walk in!?" Madara then cocked his only visible eyebrow, "So what if they do? Now come here." Nodding her head slightly, her face neared Madara's and he smirked against her lips. He could smell her desire all too well...

Once his lips became glued to her's once again, his fingers lowered to her soaked entrance before muttering in the kiss, "Indra... you are naughty..." Sliding a single finger inside of her soaked core - oh... he desired her fully now. Indra sharply gasped, yet, not out of fear and then he added a second finger and broke away to whisper to her, "Indra, I desire you..."

* * *

That's when the guard walked back in and on cue, Indra faced away from the wardrobe as she bit her lip roughly. Seeing a trickle of blood escape to her chin as the guard finished up, Madara then growled, "LEAVE NOW!" The man then hastily nodded and bolted from Madara's room, only for him to stand and lock the door.

Coming back to the bed, the Uchiha king then ASKED this fragile young woman permission to enter, "Indra, this time... I shall ask..." Crawling up to her, he then stopped and placed a hand on her cheek, "Will you give me the honors?" Nodding her head, she then frowned, "I'm just not ready to be a mother yet... please understand."

Nodding with her wishes, he slid his pants off and eased into her. That's when Madara gained a devious grin, "Cry out for me." The moment he started thrusting, Indra was so, SO happy that she HADN'T cried out. Now his doorknob was jiggling, followed with a deep and heavy sigh, _"Big brother, wake up dammit!"_ Izuna's muffled tone called out and Madara shot his hand over Indra's mouth so that she could FINALLY release a moan.

"I am awake Izuna. I am merely... exercising. I shall be out soon." Madara called out as Indra continued to make muffled cries of pleasure. Arching into him now, Madara was going insane, yet his little brother would NOT let him hear those crystal clear moans projected by Indra until Madara growled out, "GO AWAY IZUNA!"

It wasn't happening and both then lost their edge. Groaning as he placed his head in Indra's breasts. She then stroked his hair and whispered, "Tonight." Oh, he was pumped now. Dressing quickly, he then tenderly dressed Indra - knowing that he did not have to be hard core with her. He could show her every emotion and not feel guilty about showing them in the first place.

Once the two were dressed, Madara held his arm out for her to take, "My lady." As they exited, Izuna looked baffled and honestly was ignored by the two as they made their way to the throne room. Indra then turned her head towards Madara, "Madara? How is someone other than the royal family recognized as a ruler?"

Chuckling softly at the question, he then smiled, "You are only able to be recognized as ruler if you never lose the light within your eyes." Blinking rapidly considering she had never had this problem, she asked, "You can lose the light?" Madara then nodded slightly, "Have you not witnessed Izuna run into things he could of avoided?"

Thinking back and gaining a thought filled expression, Indra then nodded, "Yeah." Madara then looked down, "It is because he is going blind Indra..." Frowning now, the beautiful brunette then whispered, "S-So... how did you get your eyes Madara...?" The Uchiha king could not blame her for asking so many questions, "My father was about to die and entrusted me with his eyes. Saying up until the very end that we needed a king."

Looking down, Indra then made one statement that made his eyes widen, "Madara, let me HELP you rule these lands. I'm not asking for the throne back at all, believe me, I'm not; I just want to lessen the load off of your shoulders. You don't have to do everything yourself, you know."

Coming to his throne, he then lazily sat down as usual and Indra snuggled up against him as he spoke, "That would help a lot Indra... thank you." A maid then walked out with two breakfasts and two coffees. Indra smiled brightly as she handed Madara his food and coffee before taking her own, "Thank you and keep up the good work!" The maid then gave a bright smile back, "Oh, don't mention it! You two enjoy!"

The Uchiha king watched her... Indra made everyone feel important. Maybe he should start behaving the same way. He would try, for Indra's sake. Now he witnessed a fork full of food coming towards his mouth, making him instantly chuckle before opening up his mouth and eating what she was feeding him. God, if he were not king and still married to Indra, he would STILL feel as if he WERE the ruler of these lands.

Once the brunette finished feeding the Uchiha king, he ran his thumb against her plump pink lips, "Your turn to eat." Rolling her eyes she merely grabbed her plate and laid her back against his chest. Knowing he would complain, she ate quickly and leaned in to place a soft kiss against her husband's lips, "Mm... Madara?" - "Hm?"

This is when Indra became playful and poked fun at him, "You need to brush your teeth." Gaining an annoyed expression, he then chuckled, "Yes, well, so do you." This is when the brunette began to pout cutely, "Madara!" She whined softly making him lean in to her, "Mm?" This is when a guard ran in, "My lord, update on the lands. Many clans are very unhappy with your ruling."

The guard half expected him to explode over the entire matter, yet... he only began to hum and nod. Using Indra's philosophy now, he then looked at the guard before smiling softly, "You have done a good job. Thank you for all of your hard work out there. You are a fine Uchiha." The guard looked so dumbfounded that he then glanced towards towards the brunette, whom only nodded happily.

The guard then gave a happy and bright smile, finally happy that he was being recognized for his talents before he bowed deeply towards his king, "Oh thank you, my lord! Thank you! I cannot tell you how much that means to me!" The guard then gave another bow before rushing out with a grin plastered on his face.

Indra then turned towards Madara with a cat-like smirk on her face, "I saw what you did right there! You used my words!" The Uchiha king instantly gained an embarrassed blush on his face, "I am sorry, did I insult you?" Giggling sweetly and wrapping her arms around his neck, he then felt the brunette shaking her head before softly speaking...

"...No Madara. I'm proud of you..."


	3. Pain Filled Past

**I decided to use my stellar laptop so I can clearly see all the keys due to my astigmatism. Best part is, is that this computer does all of the editing FOR me! HOWEVER, I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND MY HUSBAND SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, MAKING ME REFRESH THE PAGE! SO YAY! I GET TO RE-WRITE IT! SON OF A BITCH! So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Pain Filled Past**_

* * *

As of now, Madara sat with Indra on his throne while she laid silently on his chest. All the Uchiha king could think about as of this moment was of his past. Yet... this past did not just include himself, oh no. He was thinking of Indra and how mischievous she had once been as a child. Closing his eyes for merely a moment, it was if he could still hear her feisty little voice talking back to him...

* * *

 **:::Flashback:::**

* * *

As Madara wandered through the Uchiha castle grounds as one of the castles servants, he was then hit with a water style jutsu that soaked him completely. He KNEW who this was all too well due to the hysterical giggling she now released. Snapping his head towards her, Madara growled angrily before yelling out, "INDRA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Oh, Indra wished she could show Madara the ridiculous face he was making at her right now, because to her, it was priceless. Jumping down from her hiding spot, Indra's long silky locks along with her white Uchiha cloak slowly cascaded down into place before pretending she was sorry, "Madara! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!"

The playful brunette always did this to him, so he didn't believe her one bit as he shook his head to release any water from his shortened locks. By doing such a notion, Indra was then splashed and she giggled hysterically, "Madara! Stop, or father will be mad!" - "Be mad at what..." Her father's stone cold tone rang out, making her turn slightly with unease settling within her stomach.

That's when the current Uchiha king shifted his gaze to noticed that his only child's attire and hair were soaking wet, "Tell me, Indra... how did your clothing and hair become so wet..." His tone was definitely not a happy one as he then peered to the servant child, whom was also soaking wet at the moment.

Shooting his arm out, Indra's father then grasped Madara's arm in a bruising grip; making him cry out as he began to drag him away to be punished for even thinking of touching one of the royal family members. Reaching the punishment post, Madara's arms were then tied tightly in front of him as the boy basically hugged the post now - thinking that an inanimate object could protect him. Indra knew this was all her fault! So, she dashed to the boy's aid.

Tears quickly gathered within the eight year old's eyes as she continued to run and skidded to a complete stop once she heard her father angrily bark out, "LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU! NEVER PLACE A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN YOU FILTH! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" That's when the brunette witnessed her father throw a whip to the side before walking away without even untying the poor bloodied boy.

"M-MADARA!" Indra shrieked in horror and her father instantly snapped around to witness his daughter cut the boy free before taking him in her arms. _'Interesting...'_ Was all his thoughts could seem to conjure up at the moment as he watched his beautiful daughter sob over a mere servant. Abruptly shaking her head, Indra then snapped those brilliant sapphire orbs up hatefully towards her father to awaken her Sharingan, "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The servant boy could only hold onto the brunette weakly as if she were his saving grace right at this given moment. Giving her father a pleading look, he then scowled, "Do as you wish Indra." Hastily nodding her head, she then called upon many healers... yet no matter how hard they tried, the servant boy was still left with deep scars.

The next day, Madara awoke with Indra sleeping hunched over on his chest - one of his hands securely in her own. Chuckling softly, he used his free hand to brush some of the brunette's bangs from her face, "Oh Indra... what will I do with you?" Upon hearing her name, Indra sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, "Madara...?" - "Shh... go back to sleep..." She merely nodded, yet climbed into bed with him to snuggle up close as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

This is when the king appeared and Madara's eyes widened - dropping his hold on her instantly, "My l-lord... I-I..." - "Calm down Madara. I can no longer harm you, for Indra has become quite fond of you. From this day forth, you are to guard Indra, but when I mean guard, I mean... you two will now be able to openly play with one another as FRIENDS only. Have I made myself clear?" The now, scarred and scared, child nodded hastily, "Yes my lord."

As the weeks passed, the two became much, much closer. Indra now climbed a tree and was making Madara panic, "INDRA, GET DOWN RIGHT NOW! THAT TREE DOESN'T LOOK SAFE!" Huffing and clearly ignoring the warning, she then called back, "Yeah, whatever! You're a boy! You should be climbing trees, not me!"

Indra then grabbed a weak branch, causing it to snap and the brunette began to plummet towards the earth considering gravity wasn't exactly on her side. Falling and screaming, Madara then jumped up and caught her with ease, "See, I told you... dummy. I have climbed plenty of trees, so I know what the bad ones look like."

Puffing her cheeks out as they landed, Indra then began to gently blush before squirming out of his hold on her, "NO! You're a dummy and a COWARD!" Placing her hands on her hips, she then waited for the active volcano to erupt... and soon enough, it did, "I AM NOW A COWARD! I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SAFETY AND I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I KNOW WHAT THE BAD TREES LOOK LIKE!"

Rapidly blinking her sapphire orbs, Indra then looked down; feeling all too ashamed at that point as she whispered, "Sorry for making you worry Madara..." He then ran a single hand through his shortened locks, sighing heavily in the process and that's when Indra got close to his face, "You know... now that I imagine it, I think you'd look really good with longer hair."

Turning bright red, the Uchiha boy then lightly pushed the Uchiha heiress away from him, making Indra gain a puzzled façade, "What...? Did I do something wrong?" Turning even brighter red than before, Madara rapidly shook his head, "N-No! Y-You were just really close to my face! It just surprised me is all."

"Oh! Is that all?" Indra snickered and got in the poor boy's face again as a way to torture him. Instantly turning bright red, Madara then huffed as he turned his head away, "Stop doing that Indra!" Without even realizing it, the brunette was back in his face again... and this time, she was so close that he could feel her warm breath, "INDRA! STOP IT!" He shot back and lightly scowled, making her frown, "Sorry... I'll stop Madara..."

Noticing her saddened demeanor, the Uchiha boy chuckled and walked to her before getting in her face and making her bright red, "M-Madara...?" Blinking her sapphire orbs oh-so-innocently, he then chuckled and took a step back before placing a hand on her head and ruffling her long untamed locks, "You're cute, you know that Indra?"

Indra instantly looked down... the way Madara treated her now was as if she were his sister... and even at the age of eight, she knew that she wanted a special place within this boy's heart. It just did not seem as if she were going to get her wish and that wasn't something she could tolerate at her age. Snapping around with tears in her eyes, the brunette then ran home as Madara held his hand out to her, "INDRA! WAIT!"

* * *

Madara was going to gain an ulcer from how much this one girl made him worry about her. What in the HELL was she doing now!? His hair much longer now, they were now the age of thirteen. "INDRA! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME!? YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Madara yelled at the girl who was now trying to skip over slippery rocks that poked out of dangerous roaring rapids.

"Madara, you worry like an old man!" Indra giggled as she twirled about on the slippery rocks until she actually lost her balance and fell in face first, screaming bloody murder the entire time. They were told to stay out of these rapids by all means necessary whenever they were growing up due to the dangers... but now, he did not have a choice BUT to enter due to the king's orders for him to protect her.

Indra now struggled to keep her head above the water and Madara dove in after her. Soon enough, he grasped her around the waist and just as they were passing a large tree branch that had been struck down by lightning, his hand shot up and grasped it before pulling the two from the rapids. That's when he noticed it... Indra was not breathing.

Panic was now setting in, yet he took a deep breath to calm himself. Lifting her up, he then slammed his hand on her back - gaining no such luck. Gulping harshly now, he pinched the bridge of Indra's nose before slamming his eyes shut and pressing his lips against hers to blow air and chakra alike into her system before sitting up and pushing on her chest cavity.

This process came around four more times before Indra rolled to her side and began to cough up any water she had ingested... yet now, Madara touched his lips lightly as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. By the time the Uchiha snapped out of his little la-la-land, Indra was now waving her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Madara?" - "Oh, huh?"

Indra would always be Indra, that's something that would definitely never change. He watched her puff her cheeks out cutely, making him chuckle almost instantly, "Indra, don't look at me that way." Pausing momentarily, he now wanted to fluster the brunette at all costs, "Besides, I have to say that you do taste really good." Well... it was the truth.

Almost instantly, Indra's face became bright red as she watched Madara run his tongue across his lips before managing to fumble out, "W-WHAT!?" - _'Sorry Indra, but I won this round.'_ His thoughts mused until he felt her lips against his once again, yet this time... they held life to them.

Embarrassed at their first kiss, Indra pulled away while twirling a single strand of hair within her fingers, "S-So you are who I continued to taste once I woke up?" Placing his hand against her cheek, Madara frowned slightly as he whispered, "I thought I lost you..." Sapphire then peered into onyx and onyx peered into sapphire.

Finally gaining the courage to speak, Madara gulped slightly, "Indra... do - do you think you could be happy with someone like me...?" Scowling at the way he chose to word his sentence, Indra then huffed, "No. I couldn't be happy with SOMEONE like you." Pausing only made the Uchiha boy's face fall until she continued, "Madara... I can ONLY be happy with you."

For some reason, they both now had butterflies within the pits of their stomachs. Hormones... good grief. Blushing furiously, Madara then fumbled, "B-But your father made it clear that I was not to be with you in an intimate relationship." Scoffing was all he heard, which made him slightly chuckle. This was Indra he was talking to and her defiant streak ran thick within her blood.

Finally speaking with a gentle smile graced upon her lips, the brunette then took the Uchiha boy's hands securely within her own tender grasp, "Madara, it's my choice who I give my love to. Do you understand me...?" The only thing he could do was nod gently as he stared into those dazzling sapphire orbs.

Suddenly, Indra's attention got completely ripped away from his face as she gained a sparkle within her eye that made Madara sweat drop, "What are you going to conquer now...?" She merely pointed to a cliff and his arms shot around her, "HELL NO INDRA!" - "HELL YES! IF YOU WON'T LET ME GO ALONE, THEN COMMON!" The Uchiha heiress was now giggling like a madman as she bolted towards the cliff with Madara putting the breaks on.

Stiffening up all of his muscles, the brunette could no longer move - instantly making her pout, "MADARA!" Growling possessively over this little lady, she then sweat dropped as he yelled out, "I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE TODAY! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!?" Releasing a heavy sigh of obvious displeasure, Indra's shoulders then slumped, "Okay, okay... I get it... let's go back then."

The moment he so foolishly released her, the Uchiha heiress bolted towards the cliff and jumped off. Did he HONESTLY need to put a LEASH on her!? Bolting to the cliff, he then looked down to see that it wasn't a cliff... it was just a ledge. Indra rolled her eyes, yet looked all too disappointed as her sapphire orbs snapped about to find new dangers.

"That was the last straw Indra!" Madara roared before walking to her and throwing the brunette over his shoulder - whom instantly squeaked the minute she became a human sack of potatoes. She continued to whine the entire way back until the Uchiha boy huffed, "YOU KEEP DISTRACTING ME!"

The Uchiha heiress was so confused at this statement as she spoke, "Huh?" Blushing furiously now, he turned away as he spoke, "INDRA! YOU'RE WEARING WHITE AND YOU WERE SOAKED! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! MY BODY IS REACTING WEIRDLY!" By weirdly, he meant he had an erection that Indra had obviously not seen.

"Big brother! Big brother, hey!" The young male voice yelled that had Indra snapping around with sparkling eyes, "IZUNA!" She squealed happily before bolting to him and lifting him within her arms. Izuna, whom was only ten, giggled cutely before nuzzling into Indra's developing breasts, "Big sis, Indra!"

Oh, Madara HATED it when Izuna called Indra "big sis". It only weirded him out that he had feelings for Indra. The Uchiha heiress loved on Izuna until she felt a poke in the wrong place... her nipple. Curiously, the young man asked, "Big sis, what is THIS!?" Squeaking was the only thing she COULD do. What WAS that feeling!? Okay... she shouldn't lie, Indra knew exactly what that feeling was, but around boys it was just embarrassing.

She would never gain answers from her father and her mother was dead, so asking anything female related to her father was just weird and never brought up. Suddenly becoming BASHFUL, Indra placed Izuna to the ground and kissed his forehead, "I - I have to go now! See you tomorrow Madara!"

Bolting off to her secret location hidden within a dense forest, sapphire orbs then darted around to make sure the coast was clear before she took her shorts off and sat down to begin stroking at her entrance. The moment her fingers connected with the sensitive flesh, Indra had to roughly bite her lip to silence any inappropriate noises.

Ushering his little brother to go home before he darted off to go and find Indra, Izuna was determined to finally figure out where his big brother was always going with big sis, Indra. Madara hadn't even realized he had, had a shadow that day... because once he picked up on the brunette's chakra signature and saw her sitting while leaning against a tree; he masked his chakra to scare her. However, the closer he got to her, the wider his eyes became.

All he could do was stare for the longest time... because now - he wanted to touch. Silently coming up behind the heiress, the servant boy then sat down and pulled her to his chest, "Indra, what are you doing?" Indra's eyes widened profoundly, "N-NOTHING!" Rolling his eyes and taking his gloves off as she tightly clamped her legs together, he then ran his hands down her silky thighs.

"Open up Indra." Madara whispered against her ear as he moved to unclasp the belt around her tiny waist before peeling off her soaked clothing. Nodding ever so slightly, Indra wanted the teen she desired so much to be the one to touch her now. He had been the one to always put her in these predicaments, so she wanted him to take responsibility.

Slowly, the brunette parted her legs and the teen with the unruly black and blue locks then guided his hand to her sacred entrance to start rubbing at the soaked silky smooth skin she held. The longer he went at it, the more his other hand now needed something to do. So, using his free hand, he then grasped onto her nicely developing breasts and began to toy with her already hardened nipple.

Sliding a single finger inside of her core, Madara began to pump that finger in and out of her body. Turning her head with pleading sapphire orbs, he then fully understood and placed his lips over hers so that she could moan into his mouth while holding his arm lightly. The only problem with this... was... right at that moment Izuna dropped down and did not fully understand as to what was transpiring at the moment.

"BIG BROTHER! LET BIG SIS GO!" Izuna fumed and that's when Madara and Indra gained a horror filled look. Indra quickly ushered the boy over and he walked over, "Do I get to touch too big sis!?" That's when the brunette came up with an idea, "Yes, but only if you tell NO ONE this happened Izuna."

He quickly nodded and Indra heard a soft growl coming from Madara, only making her turn her head and whisper quietly, "It's so he won't tell anyone Madara!" Groaning, he then nodded and slipped his fingers out of the brunette, only for her to clamp her legs tight, "J-Just not there Izuna... big sis loves you, so please understand?"

Izuna nodded and Madara smirked against her neck as he slipped his fingers back in her. Madara then lazily looked at Izuna's bright red face, "Do you need help Izuna?" - "I'LL KEEP QUIET I PROMISE!" Right then Izuna dashed away and Madara snickered softly, yet Indra was on the verge of her first climax.

Being as inexperienced as they were, they came much quicker... but Madara was not done. He continued to pump his finger and actually added a second to pump faster, making him latch his mouth to hers again so that she could cry out in pleasure. The moment her second climax came about, Madara then smirked.

Sure, they might only be thirteen... but most people had kids by the time they were twelve. Glancing towards her, he then asked curiously, "Indra, would you like to pleasure me?" Her sapphire orbs rapidly blinked, yet she nodded, "Yes..." He wasn't so sure if she was ready for this one.

The moment he pulled his pants down and his manhood sprang free, Indra's eyes widened immensely, "S-So, how do I...?" This made him chuckle softly, "You just stroke up and down." That sounded easy enough. Gaining a determined look within her eyes, she then gently took hold of his erection and began to stroke up and down until he ended up spraying his cum all over her body... including her lips.

He looked highly embarrassed, but, Indra ran her tongue across her lips to collect the cum out of curiosity. To her surprise... he tasted very good. The fact that the brunette did not spit the cum out basically told him that he tasted good as he stood and lifted her shaky body, "Come on, you need to wash off before you head home to your father."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Out of her daredevil stage and now phasing into a much more feminine lady, Indra, now sixteen years old, stretched out in a field - still wearing her white Uchiha branded cloak and short form fitting black shorts now closed her eyes for some much needed peace and quiet. The castle was too loud for her liking, so she never stayed too long.

Dozing off for a moment, Izuna then crept up with a bucket of ice water as Madara motioned him to do it before running. Quickly spilling it on the brunette before dashing off, Indra shot up shivering from the cold, "W-WHAT I-IN T-THE H-HELL!?" Madara then appeared, "What happened to you?"

Even though he APPEARED confused, he had just let his teenage hormones get the better of him and had wanted to look at her body. Indra scowled slightly as she shivered, "H-HOW S-SHOULD I-I K-KNOW!? W-WARM M-ME U-UP Y-YOU F-FOOL!" Shedding her top and covering her breasts, Madara then chuckled, "Fine, fine."

Shedding his own top, the only thing she could do was stare at all of his muscles hungrily. Lifting an eyebrow at her, she then motioned for him to come closer. Once he was right in front of her, Indra then made a new hairstyle for him by pushing a long section of his bangs to cover his right eye.

This only made her blush furiously and he smirked at the brunette before latching onto the small of her back and slamming her chest to his. _'I like how this feels.'_ He mused internally as he spoke aloud, "Indra, why do I sense so much desire emitting from your body?"

This comment, of course, had her bright red as she mumbled out, "W-What are you talking about?" Moving behind her, one hand tightly grasped one of her breasts as the other slid into her shorts to use two fingers to rub at her soaked entrance. "Tsk, tsk..." Madara teased as he retracted the hand from her shorts and brought the hand up to show the brunette the desire that was now seeping from her pure entrance.

Indra tightly grasped his muscular arm now taking her breast hostage and she roughly bit her lip, "M-Madara... stop teasing me..." Releasing her completely, he smirked as he spoke, "Fine, fine." Gaining a scowl on her face, the brunette then turned away, "Fine. Then leave me alone."

He didn't know why Indra treated him like this and he was just about damn sick of it. Grasping her shoulders, Madara then slammed her body to the forest floor - causing her clasp to become undone in the process before he straddled her, "INDRA! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS NOW!"

All she could do was glare at the man sitting on her, "You want to know WHY Madara!? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU!" This made his eyes soften as he lowered his face to hers, "I love you too Indra..." All she could do was gain an annoyed façade at this point due to the fact that she no longer wore a cloak.

Placing a hand against her heart, he then smiled softly, "I mean it Indra... I love you." Tears filled her eyes almost instantly before she growled out, "Break it Madara." This made his eyes widen immensely, "Indra, are you sure!?" Tangling her hands within his hair, she then seductively whispered, "Yes..."

He didn't know why that one word just about drove him insane with lust and greed. Yet, she was already ten steps ahead and was taking off his clasp before yanking his cloak over his body. Shorts were gone, pants were discarded, hymen was broken, and a promise of a life time was then made.

"Madara, I wish to bear your children!" She cried out in pleasure as his hands roamed just about every inch of her body, "And this... you are sure of...?" He asked dominantly, only for her to nod, "I-I can't picture myself with anyone else but you..." This is when Madara stopped thrusting. He wanted to hear her words, "I am listening..."

Nodding as her sapphire orbs filled with tears, all Indra could do was stare at his beautiful face, "Even as a child... I knew one day, I would want to marry you. So doing this is a no brainer for me. I can't be happy unless I'm with you. Don't you remember what you asked as a child? Could I ever be happy with someone like you... my answer was... no, I can only be happy with you." God he loved this woman...

That's when Madara knew the mother of his children HAD to be Indra. Continuing to thrust until they both met their releases, Madara then frowned, "Indra... we must hide you. You may live with my family. I am sure that would thrill Izuna." Indra then nodded graciously, "I will have to go into hiding... in the meantime, I can help give your family money to build a bigger home and provide for food."

The two then washed off in the river that was close by before returning to their clothing and swiftly getting dressed. With that, the two were off to Madara's hidden family home. Upon arrival, a beautiful woman walked outside while talking to Izuna and three additional young boys. Indra could only stare before her thoughts were accidentally spoken aloud, "Wow... she is so beautiful..."

Said beautiful woman then glanced over, but only witnessed Madara first, "Welcome home Madara!" Okay... no fucking wonder Madara was so beautiful. Madara merely held up a hand and smiled, "Hello mother." Izuna darted past his mother and siblings before swooping up Indra, "Indra!" Madara's mother instantly gained horror struck orbs before swiftly kneeling down, "Lady Indra! Welcome to our home!"

The brunette honestly did not know as to what to say, so sapphire orbs merely darted towards Madara with _'Um, fucking help!? I don't know what to do or say'_ eyes that he fully understood, "Mother, please... just call her Indra, she prefers that. Also... she is potentially carrying one of your grandchildren and requires shelter. She has offered to lend funding for more shelter and for food as compensation."

The woman's eyes shot up sparkling, "GRANDCHILDREN!? MADARA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR MY BABY BOY!" Madara slightly sweat dropped and the father then walked out, making the mother turn towards him excitedly, "TAJIMA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!" Tajima's eyes instantly began to sparkle, "Lady Indra is the mother, Mikoto!?" Now Madara, Izuna, and Indra were all sweat dropping at this comedy routine.

Indra was then guided inside and she placed a lot of money on their table. Mikoto then smiled, "You will need to know how to prepare meals dear! Would you like to start learning from me?" Indra could only nod slightly as she followed Madara's mother to begin learning how to effectively prepare meals.

* * *

Now in her fourth month of pregnancy, the brunette sighed heavily as she sat in the room of the married Madara and Indra's room. Looking down, she then whispered, "Why won't he touch me or look at me the way he used to...?" She was beyond sexually frustrated due to the fact that most days she got to see him without a shirt on.

Walking to her bathroom and relieving herself for the billionth time today, Indra then washed her lower region out of habit. Yet the moment her finger grazed her smooth skin, the brunette peeled her clothing off while getting a bath ready. It couldn't have been done fast enough, so the moment she turned the water off; Indra entered the confinements of the water - her hand beginning to stroke at her no longer pure entrance.

Madara entered his and Indra's room to find that she wasn't there, but his keen line of hearing picked up on the sound of Indra entering the tub. Shrugging, he neared the bathroom - practically able to smell the desire from where he stood. This made him lick his lips slowly before entering the bathroom silently to observe his wife pleasuring herself.

All of the blood rushed down... and fast too. Saying nothing, he silently undressed and got in the tub behind his pregnant wife, "Tsk, tsk... Indra, you know that is my job." Indra felt frozen... how in the hell was he so damn quiet!? Noticing her thinking over something, he gently hoisted her up and eased her onto his hardened manhood.

Gasping sharply and leaning her head back onto his collarbone, Madara merely smirked as he began to toy with her breasts until she whimpered his name, "M-Madara..." Each and every time she did this, it just about drove him crazy. Knowing she was having a hard time moving around, Madara latched onto her hips and began to slam her down onto him. He made her plunge deep onto him... she was given no choice.

Yet, he made it so fast that he came within her, but she was not fully satisfied as he pulled himself from the tub. All she could do was sit there silently... nothing like the Indra he knew and loved, "Indra?" He asked almost cautiously. Indra's pregnancy hormones had turned her into a raging bitch, so he had to be careful as to what he said around her.

Not answering him, Madara figured it was better to leave her be as he spoke to his mother over the matter. Mikoto had become his pregnancy bible on how he should act around Indra at certain times. He honestly had no clue. Indra drained the tub and got out before dressing, "Why couldn't my mom still be alive...?" Lying down on the bed, the brunette's sapphire orbs began to droop heavily.

It was almost the end of Indra's pregnancy with only a few more weeks left until the child arrived. In the midst of the night, Indra awoke and now felt horrible that her father didn't even know if she were alive or dead. Hell, he might not be happy with her having a child, but it was unfair to keep the knowledge kept from him.

Sitting here and thinking about it until daybreak wasn't going to get her anywhere. So, Indra wrote a note for Madara before leaving the home, fully knowing that it was safer for the child to merely waddle her way back to the castle. Planting a kiss on her husband's forehead, the brunette then departed from the only home she had known of for the past eight and a half months.

Nearing the castle once it was noon, all of the guards began to gasp at her current state. The Uchiha king could recognize this chakra from anywhere... this chakra - THIS CHAKRA, "It's Indra." Vanishing, he then appeared before her to gain a shocked façade, "INDRA! WHO HAS TARNISHED YOUR PURITY!?" Indra merely blinked softly, "He did not tarnish my purity. I asked him to take it. However, since I know you so well, I won't tell you who it is."

Glaring at his daughter, he then neared her before slapping her across the face, "YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT!" Glancing her sapphire orbs down sadly, Indra merely nodded before whispering, "I am sorry that I haven't lived up to your expectations father..." Grinding his teeth now, he already had a good idea as to who the father of the child was; so he merely spoke darkly, "I told him he was to never engage in an intimate relationship with you."

She had to appear confused for Madara... so that's exactly what she did. Tilting her head and blinking her eyes rapidly, she only said, "Huh?" - _'So... it wasn't Madara. I know how cautious he can be and he always seems to be ten steps ahead of everyone else, so he HAD to have made Indra aware of my guidelines. Then who could it possibly be!?'_

Indra watched all of her father's conflicting facial emotions, meaning... he could not figure out who the father was. Internally smirking did no good at that point because that's when the Uchiha king's hand shot out and grasped his sapphire eyed daughter tightly - making her cry out in pain as he began to drag her away.

By the time Madara woke up, he was quick to notice Indra was not there. Yet, in her place laid a note that he quickly snatched up to read, _'Madara, I didn't find it suitable to leave my father out of everything. Therefore, I have gone to see him. If things go badly, I will make sure that your identity as our child's father a secret. I love you with all of my heart, Indra.'_

"DAMN HER!" Madara roared and quickly got dressed to head to the castle to work... but was he actually going there to work? Yeah, I don't think so. He planned on saving his wife before anything bad could happen to her. Before Madara could leave, Mikoto stopped him, "Honey, your father doesn't have much longer to live and he wishes to speak with you..."

Irritably nodding his head, the eldest of five then made his way into his sick father's bed chambers, "You asked to see me?" Tajima weakly nodded his head, "Yes, I have a gift for you. As much as I now adore Indra... these lands do not need a female ruler Madara. Take my eyes and use them. By doing so we shall prosper by having you as king. You will never lose the light within your eyes and it will also end my suffering."

Nodding at this, the male with the unruly black and blue locks neared his father as he pulled out his own eyes, "You can do it Madara... I know you can..." With that, his father was gone and Madara took the eyes before instantly transplanting them into his head. It was not an easy task without Indra there, but he somehow managed.

The moment Madara opened his eyes and awakened his new Sharingan - the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he then vanished from his home before reappearing at the castle. Crimson orbs blazed in the morning skies as everyone began to kneel almost instantly to this man, "WHERE IS INDRA!?" He yelled in one all too pissed off tone.

The guard in front of him looked up at him and realized that Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan outranked the king's by miles, "She was taken by the king! Please hurry to her aid my lord!" That shocked Madara a bit, but he didn't have time to question this man as to why he had just called the mirroring male Uchiha "my lord", but one thing was for sure... everyone loved Indra.

* * *

"INDRA! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THIS!?" The Uchiha king roared furiously. A guard then hurriedly ran in, "MY LORD! AN UCHIHA HAS AWAKENED EYES THAT SURPASS YOURS!" This only made the king growl hatefully, "Now I have NO choice!" This is when he began to drag the pregnant female towards the king's sorceress.

Reaching the door, he flung it open before shoving Indra through, "INDRA! FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU ARE NO LONGER AN UCHIHA! I WILL SEAL AWAY ALL OF YOUR CHAKRA, YOUR SHARINGAN, AND YOUR MEMORIES! YOU WILL BE GOING TO THE COMMONER WORLD, SO I WILL RID YOU OF YOUR CHILD!" This made Indra's eyes widen profoundly, "Y-YOU CAN'T!"

Narrowing his crimson orbs at his child, he then growled out, "Watch me. Do it." The sorceress obviously hadn't been made aware of the balance of power within the kingdom as of yet as she bowed, "Yes my lord." A great deal of preparations had to be made for a spell to send one of their own to the land of the commoners.

Madara never knew he could run so fast, but here he was, running as if the devil were at his heels. However... all of that running meant nothing due to the fact that he now had to witness something he wished he'd never seen at all. This was just cruel... to not only himself, but to Indra as well.

Right as he slammed the doors open, the Uchiha king merely glanced over his shoulder in a bored fashion before growling out, "I knew it was you..." Madara couldn't utter a word... because right before his very eyes was a vortex that was now sucking Indra and his own child into nothingness. That baby girl had been so perfect, no flaws, and basically radiated with beauty. That one would have been a handful.

Tears now slid down his face until he heard the king's voice, "Get her out of my sight..." The sorceress nodded and placed her hands over the brunette's eyes to seal her reverse colored Sharingan before placing her hand over her main chakra point to seal it all away.

The male with the unruly black and blue forest of thorns for hair then temporarily stopped breathing due to the fact that he now realized that Indra... was a commoner. Another vortex was then opened and her dull and lifeless sapphire orbs that no longer held any sparkle to them shifted towards the vortex until the king roughly kicked her inside.

His hands now trembled and tears continued to stream down his face until the king spoke, "Since you deemed it fit to take my only child from me, you and Izuna will now be taken under my wing to learn my teachings. From this day forward, I am your father, am I understood son?"

He would endure any amount of pain to bring her back, so he merely nodded, "I-I understand sir." - "Father." Was all the king said, making Madara take a deep breath, "I understand father." Smirking, the king then turned and began to walk away, "Come, we must collect your brother to begin both of your training."

Nodding at this, Madara then dulled his feelings... and by doing so... slowly forgot about Indra. By the time he was eighteen, the Uchiha king was on his death bed due to there being no immortality spell as of yet, yet Madara was one step ahead of the king and already immortal.

Now on his death bed, the Uchiha king called in both Madara and Izuna. Both brothers arrived swiftly and appeared ice cold, "M-Madara... I-Izuna... I have taught you b-both everything that I-I know. M-Madara, y-you will become a king that will surpass me and Izuna shall be your right hand man. I-It is too bad that foolish daughter of mine... did not take things as s-seriously as you two do."

Madara folded his arms securely across his chest, "Daughter? What EVER do you mean father?" Harsh coughing fits, obviously not hearing what Madara had asked, could then be heard before the king said his final words, "Though... I do suppose... I was a bit harsh on... her... I just wish... that I could have seen... Indra... one - last - time..." With that, the king was gone and Madara's eyes were now large.

"Big brother, what's the matter?" Izuna asked coldly... yet Madara just turned and exited the room while thinking, _'Indra...'_ Nearing the sorceress's room, the new found king entered, "Ah, my lord! What can I do for you today?" Madara then narrowed his eyes and specified EVERY magical enhancement placed on his body down to the very last detail.

Once completed, he nodded and left before creating a crystal ball within his gentle hold - only to see Indra fast asleep, _'Good..'_ was all he thought before he spirited to the commoner realm. Appearing within Indra's room, he smirked as he ran his finger down her cleavage, "My, you are still so beautiful..." He whispered gently.

Smirking was all he could do, yet whispered, "I now give you the powers of the Uchiha..." To give these powers, he had to press his lips to her own. Leaning forward, the Uchiha king then pressed his lips to Indra's so that she could hopefully one day reawaken all of that which was lost long ago.

Pulling away and noticing her stir within her sleep, Madara vanished, only for Indra to sit up and rub her eyes sleepily, "What in the hell? I could have sworn that I heard someone talking just now." Figuring that it was just her imagination, Indra curled up back in her bed as a pair of crimson orbs stared at her hungrily, "When will you sleep with clothing Indra?" He muttered before chuckling gently.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Madara?" Indra waved her hand in front of his face, yet nothing was snapping him out of his trance. Groaning softly, the brunette figured they were going to be sleeping on the throne tonight, so she merely snuggled up and fell into a deep slumber.

No one could have guessed that real danger to Indra would be so close to home...


	4. Betrayed

**I actually got my new glasses early! YAY! Anyone who is hypersensitive to sexual content in the terms of rape should PROBABLY skip this chapter once I have more posted. So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Betrayed**_

* * *

Izuna continued to pace within his room within the hopes that Indra would keep up her end of her bargain. She made it clear... once his big brother broke her purity, she would start coming to his bed. The moon was already hanging high within the darkened sky and now reflected off of his nothing less than perfect complexion, his muscles rippling due to the brisk cool air setting in.

He couldn't get over how she had straight up ignored his presence the other day once she walked out of Madara's room. Just thinking of it made the raven haired male pissed off beyond belief... who did she think he was!? The more he thought the issue over, the more he became angered. Deciding to go and get a glass of water to calm himself, Izuna sighed heavily as he exited his room - still wearing no top.

Entering the castles kitchen, Izuna grabbed a glass of water and hastily chugged the contents down before releasing a deep breath. Walking to the throne room so he could gaze at just that... the throne, he witnessed his big brother deep asleep along with the brunette on top of him.

Now enraged, the male with the long raven colored low ponytail then approached Indra before ripping her off of his big brother. Hastily making his way back to his room while stroking at the beauty's rosy pink nipple that had already become perky due to the chilly whether, Izuna then entered his room before silently locking the door.

Placing Indra down on his bed, the raven haired male then slowly tugged her shorts down before taking a step back to stare at the jewel that laid in front of him as he slowly licked his lips. Easing his body next to hers to not wake her, Izuna began to stroke at her silky desirable folds until she was nice and moist, causing her to moan out Madara's name, "Mm... Madara... I'm trying to sleep."

Scowling at this, Izuna then shoved in a finger harshly, making her gasp as her sapphire orbs shot open. Now holding both of her arms above her head with a single hand, Indra gained a fear struck expression, "I-Izuna!? S-Stop!" Sapphire orbs filled with tears as he ignored her and continued to swiftly pump his two fingers within her before shooting his head down and taking one of her perky nipples within his teeth.

He rolled the flesh around agonizingly slow between his teeth as his fingers pumping picked up the pace. She would be his... no matter what. Releasing her nipple from his teeth, the Uchiha male then slid forward and pressed his lips hungrily towards her own in a bruising kiss that she attempted to thrash away from.

Pulling away, Izuna brought a single hand up and struck the brunette across the face, "Is my big brother the only one who is good enough for you!?" Sobbing, Indra shook her head abruptly, "N-NO I-IZUNA! B-BUT P-PLEASE, Y-YOU H-HAVE T-TO S-STOP!" Her voice quivered out.

He now felt Indra trembling within his grasps as he flipped her over to begin painfully grasping her backside. She was so soft that he wanted to touch every part of her body... no matter how tight that grasp should be. Flipping her terror struck face back over, Izuna merely smirked and shoved his fingers back inside of her as he pulled his pants down.

"YOU WILL START TO COME TO BED WITH ME INDRA!" He growled out as she struggled against him, "M-MADARA!" The brunette began to sob as Izuna pulled his fingers out, only to position himself and shove himself inside of her. The only thing she could remember now was the brutality that Madara had put her through... yet, he had actually tortured himself over bringing her such harm.

It was obvious to Indra that Madara was in such a deep state of sleep that he was not coming to her aid. All she could really do was black out the initial trauma that was taking place until she heard him darkly speak, "You may LEAVE now. You WILL return tomorrow. Am I UNDERSTOOD Indra!?"

Sobbing, Indra placed her clothing back on before running out of the room to find Madara... because now... it was morning and he would grumpily be awake. She saw one pissed off man leaving his room and all she wanted was for him to hold her. That's all she could think about as she sobbed.

Madara, even though he was grumpy, snapped his head to the side once he heard Indra sobbing and instantly opened his arms for her. Once he caught her, the Uchiha king gained a worried facial expression, "Indra...? Why are you crying...?" She sobbed into his chest and held him tightly, "I-Izuna... took me by force Madara!"

Oh, claiming he was pissed was the understatement of the century, "I will go and speak with him... NOW." He grit out, only making her nod into his chest as he stroked her hair, "Go and get some rest love..." She had to admit it... she was exhausted. Nodding to his order, he then leaned down and cautiously kissed her forehead, "I love you..."

Glancing those sad sapphire orbs up at him, Indra then whimpered out, "Will you come and cuddle to make me feel safe...?" A soft chuckle was then released, "You already know the answer to that question... now go." Nodding her tired head, Indra merely wobbled into their room before collapsing on the bed to engulf herself with his scent.

* * *

Storming to Izuna's room with a look that screamed that he might murder someone, he then shoved the door open before yelling, "IZUNA!" Blinking innocently towards his big brother, he then answered, "Yeah big brother?" Oh he was about to play Madara like a fiddle.

Roaring was all he could do at this point, "YOU TOOK INDRA BY FORCE!?" Looking entirely too confused, Izuna then scratched the top of his head, "I would like to think that I would remember doing something as horrendous as that. Indra has been making up some pretty crazy stories as of late... you sure she's okay? She looked really tired when she passed me this morning."

Thinking back... all he could do was frown as he thought, _'Indra did seem exhausted this morning... I must speak with her about this problem immediately so that this kind of issue does not happen again.'_ Sighing heavily and scratching gently at the top of his black and blue based mane, Madara nodded, "Yes, it did appear that way for me as well. I shall go and speak to her now."

Izuna gave a fake worried smile that completely fooled his big brother, "I just hope that she is okay..." With that, Madara then turned and exited the room to head towards his own room. Once in front of it, the Uchiha king opened the door before entering through it and closing it. Once closed, Madara locked the door and closed in on his sleeping wife before shaking her awake, "Indra, Indra!"

The brunette stirred before her sapphire orbs fluttered tiredly awake, "Mm... What's up...?" Sighing gently and running his hand through his hair, the Uchiha king then began to speak, "Indra, you have been so tired lately..." Cutting him off, her furious tone quickly rang out, "YOU THINK I'M MAKING THIS UP!?"

Coming to a conclusion the male Uchiha then spoke, "I will observe your behavior with him." Looking down Indra then muttered, "If that's the case, then I will just stay in the room..." Groaning heavily, he then gave pleading eyes and she only muttered out, "He will only end up doing it again..."

Just as he was about to get undressed, Indra turned away, "Just leave..." Frowning at this, all he could do was bend down and kiss her forehead, "I will see you once you wake up." Slamming her stinging sapphire orbs shut, all she muttered was, "Go away Madara..." Saddened by this, he merely nodded, "Very well then..."

After she had gained much needed rest, Indra sat up feeling dead inside. Her maid then walked in and noticed her eyes, "Indra...? Dear, what's wrong?" Indra did not say a word and that worried the maid as she pulled out the white cloak that held the Uchiha crest on the back between her shoulder blades, along with her shorts, "Come now lady Indra. It's time to get dressed."

All she did was stand and allow herself to get dressed before she began walking to Madara... yet was stopped by Izuna. Shooting his hand out he roughly grasped her arm, while the other began to stroke at her covered entrance, "Tonight. Don't make me rip you from your bed." All she did... was nod.

With that, he released the brunette and she made her way to Madara - her sapphire orbs already filling with tears. Making it to the king, Indra then stood behind him even though it displeased him, "Indra." She then shook her head, "You must focus on your lands my lord..." Whoa, that was new.

After many hours, the beauty had fallen asleep standing up; making Madara frown as he took hold of her and placed her within the safety of his lap and chest. Gazing down worriedly at Indra, Madara then sighed until a guard came in, "My lord, your day is over with. Lady Indra still has tasks to do elsewhere though."

Not really thinking the matter through, he nodded, "Izuna!" Izuna then rushed in and internally gained a darkened facade, "What is it big brother?" Nodding his head, the Uchiha king then sighed, "I don't know what other tasks she has, but guide her there safely and make sure no harm comes to her."

Nodding his head, Izuna then lifted the brunette from his brother's arms, "Ah, don't you worry big brother. I'm sure she will be back in bed with you tonight!" - _'Like hell she will be...'_ With that, Izuna gave a bright smile that would fool anyone into thinking all of this wasn't his doing.

With that he began walking away normally as if this were just any other day but he did gaze hungrily down at the beauty that now slept within his arms. Passing many other people, he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan due to stealing the kings eyes that Madara had taken right after his death to place others under heavy based genjutsu of his creation.

Creating many false realities was a walk in the park for someone with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Making his way to his room, the long haired raven haired male opened his door and walked into his room and placed her on his bed before turning back and closing the door. The moment she was placed on the bed, he began to undress her hastily and hungrily.

Sitting beside her, Izuna began to trace the skin of her nipples to make them hardened little peaks - making him whisper, "Beautiful..." Leaning down, Izuna rested his head against her breasts while a single hand began to roam her heated skin slowly and almost tauntingly.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Indra stirred awake to find a sleeping Izuna on the top of her breasts, _'Did he do something already...? No, he's still fully clothed.'_ Was all she could think as she began to slip free from his hold on her, only for him to sleepily mumble, "Where do you think you are going...?"

Suddenly freezing and acting as if she had just been adjusting, Izuna fell back asleep and Indra began to wiggle free. She could almost taste freedom at this point... well... until Izuna grasped her throat and slammed her back to the bed, "Since you're awake, I can now have my fun."

How demented was this man!? He WAITED until she was AWAKE!? Scowling heavily at Izuna, Indra then said the one thing she had never said to this man, "I HATE YOU, IZUNA! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Indra screamed as loud as she possibly could to wake the one person it was meant to wake... and make no doubt... his crimson orbs snapped open quickly.

"You BITCH!" Izuna yelled in a hushed tone as he quickly got her dressed and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before holding her chin to stare into her eyes, "You hate Madara and you cannot stand him... but you love me and you are always wanting sex... now go to sleep." Indra's body stiffened up before her eyes drooped and she was fast asleep.

Madara ran to Izuna's room as fast as he could before slamming the door open, "INDRA!" The panic held within his tone all too apparent, yet then witnessed the brunette sleeping on his own younger brother's chest peacefully. Madara couldn't grasp this situation at all, "INDRA, WHAT IN THE HELL!?"

Tiredly, the brunette cracked a sapphire orb open, "Oh... it's just YOU. Go away... I don't want to have to see your face. I see it enough during the day, don't I? Now, I'm trying to sleep..." He honestly couldn't wrap his mind around this at all, "B-But I-Indra... I thought you..." - "Loved you? Please... what a joke. Get out of my sight now. Don't wake up Izuna or I will be pissed."

Heart full of pain now, Madara lowered his head to hide his tears as he closed the door. He had lived in this castle for so long... but now he felt lost and confused as he stumbled around. Reaching the basement somehow, the king just did not care anymore as he finally broke down.

"Indra... that was cold..." Izuna murmured "sleepily". Grinning as she shed her clothing and pressed her body against his, the brunette then whispered, "Not as cold as I am. Can you warm me up baby?" Cracking his crimson orbs open while she undressed herself to run his masculine hands against her bare skin, Izuna muttered, "No..."

Pouting, Indra then slid down his body before pulling his pants down to free his hardened member to run her warm and moist tongue against the sensitive tip, making his breath hitch within his throat, "I-Indra..." He groaned out as he ran his fingers through her long, yet, untamed locks.

 _'Why doesn't this feel right...?'_ Was all she could think as she began to suckle and swirl her tongue around his manhood after fully taking him in her mouth. _'Seriously... this doesn't feel right...'_ Indra's Sharingan outranked Izuna's by miles, so she was already regaining lost memories and breaking through the genjutsu illusion.

Considering she was deeply lost in thought, Izuna had to grasp her head while heaving, "Indra, I said that's enough." Nodding, the brunette then pulled away before he gently took off her shorts and lowered his face down. Blushing madly, this is when she broke the genjutsu as she thought, _'Madara hasn't even done this to me yet!'_

Suddenly blinking roughly, Indra screamed out, "WHAT THE FUCK IZUNA!? YOU USED YOUR SHARINGAN AGAINST ME!?" Too bad Madara was too far away to hear this. Rolling his eyes, Izuna latched onto Indra's hips and pulled her towards his face. A sharp gasp was emitted by her, yet even he could tell that this was a gasp indicating that she was uncomfortable.

Her body betrayed her as she became moist beyond belief, "Ooh, Indra, my little whore... you like to be eaten." She had no fucking clue what that meant, but she roared back, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE!? YOU SELFISH BASTARD! ONLY MADARA HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME!"

Breathing hot air against her made Indra's breath hitch this time, but she knew how to piss this man off as she began to recite, "Just think it's Madara... just think it's Madara..." Oh, that pissed the male off all right. Yet it gained the wrong response as she then felt everything between her legs being roughly slapped.

How was her body responding to this torture!? Out of nowhere, she heard Izuna muse out, "Ooh, that just made you wetter Indra... well, you are my little whore after all." He then began to test how far he could take it until it became painful. All she felt was her body being flipped on all fours, "Now stay little whore."

He didn't really give her a chance to move considering he was holding her hip tightly while he sat up beside her on his knees to cage the brunette in with his body. Tilting his head so that he could see her entrance, he then placed his hand against it before roughly slapping it over and over again until the flesh was tender and swollen, but now he was enjoying this, "Little whore... cum for me."

The slaps now moved to her perfectly rounded backside, "I-IZUNA S-STOP!" The brunette sobbed and clutched the blanket beneath her. Growling dominantly, Izuna moved his hand back to her entrance and slammed his palm against it, _'Okay, that one hurt!'_ Was all she could think as she yelled, "MADARA HELP ME!"

Why did she think calling for Madara was a good idea...? Izuna spread her legs and began to slam his palm against her sensitive bud until a little light bulb went off in his mind. Holding two fingers to her bud, he then engulfed the tips of his fingers with his lightning style and held it to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Pain was all she felt. Tears dripped down miserably from her face, "M-Madara... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." She whimpered. Honestly, did she need to keep reminding herself that Madara's name was taboo? She couldn't bring herself to care anymore... so the rest... she blacked out.

* * *

Once again, by the time she came to, she appeared exhausted as Izuna commanded for her to leave and come back tonight. It was hard enough for her to stand and it was painful to say the least, but she managed to put her clothing back on and shakily head back to her room with dark circles now assaulting her sapphire orbs.

A guard suddenly ran up to her, "LADY INDRA! WE CANNOT FIND LORD MADARA!" Great... knowing him, he was probably all the way in the basement. Nodding her head, she then painfully made her way to the basement. Even when blood began sliding down her thighs from open wounds - she still pushed forward.

Finally reaching the basement, she heard his sniffles and rushed to him, "MADARA!" Wrapping her arms around his head, he then reverted back to his old ways as he ripped away from her, "So, going to bed with Izuna is more important than me!? THE KING!" It was getting hard for her to stand now due to the pain she had been enduring and finally collapsed.

He could not understand as to why she was sitting until he looked down to see blood sliding down her thighs, "Indra, let me look." As embarrassing as that was, she finally gave in and nodded, "O-Okay..." Tenderly, he pulled her shorts down to see the broken skin from the brutal beatings she had taken.

"I-I was under a genjutsu... whenever I spoke to you... but the moment I broke free, I tried calling for you so many times and this was the result..." Indra weakly spoke, but Madara... did not believe her, "I see." Was all he said as he stood and turned away from her, "Indra, beware, I have been generous up until this point... but I can be cruel."

She couldn't believe her ears. Madara... did not believe her! The brunette then gained a dumbfounded look, "Generous...? What have you done that has been generous!?" Snapping towards her with those blood thirsty orbs, Madara then yelled out, "EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WANTED, I HAVE DONE!" Oh, this should be good... so she merely waited for him to continue.

Clenching his fists tightly as he began circling her like a hawk, he spoke out darkly, "You asked that the child be taken. I took him, did I not? You COWERED before me... I was frightening. I went to extra lengths to keep you protected. Even when your world was turned upside down, I was there to make everything better... AND I HAVE DONE IT ALL FOR YOU!"

Glaring down at the broken beautiful woman before him, he still continued, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. I would say that is generous, is it not!? I ask for so little. If you would have just let me rule you, then you could have had everything you ever wanted. I shall send Izuna to collect you because you will no longer sleep in my room."

Fear instantly struck her sapphire orbs, "NO! IF I'M NOT WITH YOU THEN... THEN, JUST SEND ME BACK TO MY OLD ROOM!" Her trembling would not stop as she eased her shorts back onto her body while tears slid down her face from the pain. Madara snapped around, "Do as you wish..."

With that, he left her and the moment he was back to his room, Madara then barked out, "GET INDRA'S BELONGINGS BACK TO HER ROOM!" The guard nodded and Indra's maid ran to him, "My lord, I can't find my lady anywhere!" Shifting his eyes towards the maid, he then gritted out, "Check the basement."

The maid nodded and rushed down there to see Indra easing her way up the stairs in pain. Once her body fully came into light, the maid witnessed Indra's body littered with deep black and blue bruising along with the blood rushing down her thighs from the broken skin, "Oh my god..." The maid whispered. She, being a medic as well, also knew this type of brutality was from the abuse of another's hand.

She would have to speak to her king... but first came getting Indra back to her room. Lifting Indra's exhausted body, the maid made her way back to Indra's room before sitting her on the bed, "I will be right back Indra..." Giving a dead eyed nod, the maid rushed to Madara - who was already in his throne.

Leaning to his ear, the maid then whispered, "Indra has suffered abuse my lord... her body is showered with bruises. A male was trying to break her and show his dominance at the same time." Fanning his hand for her to leave, he only replied with, "I do not care."

Out of the silence of the castle, both the maid and Madara heard the blood curdling scream coming from the brunette - causing the maid to bolt to her while Madara adjusted in his throne. Glancing at the clock angrily, the Uchiha king gripped his fists tightly as he clenched his jaw until an audible pop could be heard.

Indra had eased herself to the floor so that she did not stain the satin sheets. Hearing the door open and close, the brunette then looked up to see Izuna before screaming and pushing herself back until she slammed against the wall, "L-LEAVE M-ME A-ALONE!" He could only smirk and lock her door before nearing her, "I have a painful erection. Get rid of it." Scowling, she shoved Izuna away before bolting to the door.

Reaching back and grabbing her hair was all he had to do before she ended up slamming face first against the wall. Holding both arms behind her with one hand while he pulled his pants down with the other, he then held her hips and yanked her shorts off before ramming into her swollen entrance. Sobbing was all she could do, yet he released her hands to cover her mouth, "I will be more gentle if you concede, you know."

He continued to pound into her until pulling out right before his climax and shoving her to her knees to slam his member inside her mouth. For him, this domination felt great as he continued to thrust into her mouth for a good long while and just as he was about to cum, he heard a knock at the door and he captured her eyes, "Be silent." She merely nodded at his words as he pulled his pants back up.

* * *

Walking to the door, Izuna then slightly opened it and gave an apologetic smile, "She asked that I take care of her, you may leave." The maid instantly gained a bad vibe, yet nodded and left. Once she was gone, he locked the door again and pulled his pants all the way down before tossing them to the side, "Now I have to fuck your face again, little whore. Open your mouth."

Indra did as she was told and Izuna plunged in again. He didn't know what was better, fucking her face or her tight little pussy. His pace began to quicken and his thrusts became much more harsh as he ordered, "Use your tongue." Nodding, her tongue began to swirl around the hardened skin before he ordered, "FUCK! I'm going to cum in your mouth! Suck on the head!"

Sucking roughly on his tip and making a small amount of cum release, he then growled out, "Suck harder you fucking whore." Indra then began to suck much harder as Izuna's thrusts quickened even more while tangling his hands within her long silky locks. Just as he was about to cum, she snapped out of it and panic set it.

The only thing the raven haired male could do was smirk as he finally met his release within her mouth... but he liked dominating her when she had no will to fight back. His shaft still inside of her mouth, Izuna grasped Indra's chin and forced her to look at him, "Become my little whore and do everything that you are told."

Sapphire eyes dulled and she nodded as he spoke, "Get naked and continue to suck me." Nodding her head gently, Indra took off her white Uchiha cloak - leaving her nude before she dropped to her knees and placed Izuna's twitching member back within her mouth to begin the process all over again.

She ended up swallowing three loads of his cum before he deemed it fit to finally begin truly fucking her. Noticing she was coming out of the genjutsu, Izuna waited until she actually did snap out of it before capturing her eyes once again, "I am your master." She merely nodded dully as he ordered, "Get me hard and I will reward you by making you wet."

All she could do was nod as she began to suck him all over again until he was nice and hard, "Enough." Nodding, he then began to slap at her swollen entrance - pausing here and there to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Realizing she was ready, he entered her and she never even knew it.

Once Izuna left, Indra laid on her bed figuring as to what transpired and whimpered. She no longer had Madara here to tell her he would make it all better. Walking to the washroom, the brunette began to scrub her body and silently cursed herself in the process.

Now in a new outfit, Indra slowly made her way to Madara with eyes that seemed beyond the grave at this point. In other words... she had given up entirely. Reaching the throne room... Madara glanced at her and his eyes slightly widened. Now he understood as to what Indra's maid had meant.

However, he couldn't force himself to care at this moment as looked at all of the distortions littering her porcelain skin. Walking up to him with a quivering breath and shaky hands - she honestly just wanted to break down on him right at this moment. Yet... she also knew that he would never allow this now.

He still wanted her close, there was no denying that fact. Keeping his eyes forward now, Madara spoke in a cold tone, "Sit or stand behind me. The choice is yours." Indra didn't even need to think about this as she eased her body against his and clung to his form tightly. Slowly, he too brought his arms up to wrap around her and then Izuna walked in, making her entire body tremble in fear as tears began to drip onto Madara's chest.

Scowling at his younger brother, the Uchiha king then spoke, "Speak." Nodding his head Izuna sighed, "The once prospering lands are now unhappy big brother." Shifting her arms around Madara's neck, Indra then pulled her face to his neck, "P-Please Madara... don't let him hurt me anymore..."

"Do not speak such utter nonsense Indra. Be silent now, for the king is now speaking." Dismissing her was the worst possible thing he could have done... because for the next two months straight, Izuna used Indra's body and beat her around like a rag doll.

One night, alone as usual, Madara sat up in bed once the moon was high in the sky. He didn't know why he hadn't resorted to this sooner... but now a crystal ball formed within his hands and he peered into it. He didn't know how to comprehend this as he watched his little brother beat Indra before tying her up, cast a genjutsu on her, and have his way with her.

Izuna grinned as he entered Indra's bedroom. He had some fun planned for her tonight, "My little whore, I have something special planned for tonight." The moment Indra even heard Izuna's voice, her sapphire orbs became widened in complete fear as she held her knees tightly to her chest, "L-Leave me alone I-Izuna..."

Walking up to the brunette, he reared his fist back before slamming it into her cheek to send her flying off of her bed. That's when she was pounced on and undressed, yet she kept pleading for the raven haired male to stop. Laughing was all he could do as he began to repeatedly slam his fists into her body.

Bored with that now, Izuna grasped Indra's long locks before dragging her and then stopping when he found the perfect spot. Binding the beauty's wrists, the Uchiha male then placed those bindings on a hook before capturing her gaze and placing her under his usual genjutsu.

* * *

Abruptly standing, the Uchiha king did not even worry about clothing, except for the pants he already wore, before bolting out of his room. Rushing to Indra's room, Madara then slammed the door down and held a murderous gleam within his orbs, "IZUNA! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU HAVE BEEN USING INDRA, THE QUEEN! HOW DARE YOU PLACE YOUR HANDS ON HER!"

Izuna snapped around looking shocked and could not form any words at the moment. Indra looked as if she had been beaten to hell and back and Madara quickly called in the healer that also happened to be Indra's maid. The moment she witnessed Indra bound up and being hung from those bindings, she gasped in shock and rushed to her before healing all of her injuries and shouting, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

As Madara passed his younger brother, he then spat out, "You are to never go near Indra again. Am I clear Izuna!?" Relieved that he did not receive the death penalty, the raven haired male hastily nodded, "U-Understood." With that said, the Uchiha king tenderly lifted Indra within his arms before snapping around and walking out while speaking to the maid, "Have all of Indra's belongings brought back to my room."

The maid nodded eagerly and thankfully, "Right away my lord!" Madara made his way back to his room before opening the door and entering the room before kicking the door closed behind him. Walking to the bed, that's when Indra stirred and Madara hushed her and placed the distressed brunette on his bed.

"M-Mad... M-Madara...?" Indra managed to quiver out as he got into bed beside her considering he bolted out of his room with only his pants on, "That is correct. Forgive me Indra... I finally saw the sickening truth with my own eyes..." Indra didn't care at this point, because now - now she had her Madara back.

Rolling over to rest her head on top of his chest as her hands trembled, Madara slowly took her hands within his own as he pulled her closer to him, "Forgive me, please..." Soft whimpering was the only thing that could be heard until she pulled her hands from his to wrap her arms around his neck, "I forgive you... j-just - please believe me next time Madara..." Smirking, he could only muse as he said, "Ah, but of course my queen."

The following morning when Madara woke up, he noticed Indra was not in bed. Shooting out of bed, he then witnessed her curled up in a corner sobbing. Walking to her, Madara slowly took Indra within his arms, yet now... she was so damaged that she was now seeing Izuna and not Madara, "Indra! Shh... shh... I am here..."

This is when the maid walked in with a sorrow laced face, "She doesn't get much sleep anymore my lord. I would constantly hear her screaming in her room and by the time I got there, she was merely curled up in a ball on the floor. It would take me hours to calm her..." Indra covered her ears and slammed her eyes shut as she released a heart wrecking scream before beginning to sob.

"Give me something that smells of me, my clothing from yesterday are still clean. Hand them to me." Was all Madara ordered. The maid did not seem to understand, but did as she was told and Madara tenderly placed his clothing on her - calming her almost instantly before leaning into Madara, "Madara... d-don't leave me..."

He nodded and glanced to the maid, "I shall be taking today off. Indra's health comes first." Nodding, she then bowed, "Yes my lord." With that, the maid left and Madara lifted the brunette into his arms before placing her back in bed. The Uchiha male honestly never knew that psychological trauma could be so... traumatic.

Months began to fly by and Indra would only leave her room when escorted. As of now, the maid was walking Indra through the lush gardens whenever a guard ran in, "HEY! WE NEED HEALING!" The maid nodded and instructed Indra to sit down and stay put until she returned. Nodding dully at this, the brunette sat down and simply stared into her lap.

Months had gone by... he could apologize now, right? Izuna approached Indra before gently tapping her shoulder, causing her to slightly shift her head to look towards him with fear struck orbs. All she did was scream and begin sobbing, "I-Indra! I came to apologize!" That's when she shook her head roughly, "MADARA!"

Oh, he was there faster than you could ever imagine before he sheltered Indra, "Izuna! I warned you to never go near Indra again, did I not!?" Izuna took a gentle step back, "I-It's not like that big brother... I just came to apologize." Tears now filled Izuna's eyes as he snapped around and darted off.

"Indra, why are you alone love...?" Madara asked lovingly as he stroked her hair. Sapphire orbs peered up full of tears, "I-I wasn't alone. Naomi had to g-go and heal someone and she instructed that I stay right here until she got back." This made Madara frown as he stood with his love, "Come now, let's take you to rest."

She hated feeling so broken... this overwhelming power of fear was killing her. As they walked Madara smiled, "I have brought you a gift as well." He then handed her one of his crystal balls and curiously, her sapphire orbs peered into it... only to see Ashura... now the age of two, talking, _"I miss Dra!" - "Honey, who is Dra?" - "Dra is sissy!" - "Ashura, you don't have a sister." - "Yes! She watching! Hi Dra!"_

"O-Oh my g-god... ASHURA! I love you!" Finally, a smile took form on those perfect lips of hers as Ashura squealed, _"Love too Dra! Kisses!"_ His tiny hands then pressed against his lips before springing them out. She had missed Ashura so much. Looking towards Madara, Indra then embraced him tightly as she whispered into his neck, "Thank you..."

 _"Dra love him! Dra love him!" - "ASHURA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" - "Sorry mommy... bye Dra..."_ Indra's eyes widened the moment she witnessed Madara's crystal shatter, making him scratch his head, "I am sorry Indra..." Snapping her head towards Madara, Indra scowled, "TAKE THE CHILD MADARA!" Frowning, Madara held her tightly.

"I can no longer take him... because you are no longer bound to him."


End file.
